That Little Notebook
by aynechan
Summary: Sakura has already finished her studies and is now a business woman and is happy with her life with Ray.. But then, Syaoran appears and wants her back.. Will she agree? Or will she stick to her chosen life, without Syaoran.. Full summary inside
1. Breakup and A New Relationship? Maybe…

**THAT LITTLE NOTEBOOK**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Yehay! I have been able to open my mind with this kind of story again… my mind has been in it's "writer's block" form since I can't remember but I think I have got it back after reading my classmate's story… I just don't think if you guys will like this story of mine cause it's a story that I have made that just popped out of no where while I was listening to the OST of A Cinderella Story and the OST of Princess Diaries: Royal Engagement. Anyways, here's the story… Please leave a review for me to know if the story's okay…

Let's just say that Sakura is already 23 and so is the others… Touya would be (in this story) 30 and Fujitaka would be (in this story) 56.

**SUMMARY:** Sakura has already finished her studies and is now a business woman and is happy with her life with Ray... But then, Syaoran appears and wants her back... And, after seeing that Syaoran still has something mysterious within him and that notebook that he carries...Will she agree? Or will she stick to her chosen life, without Syaoran...

Suddenly after an accident, Syaoran forgets everything except for this name, "Sakura". But, a "fiancé" suddenly appears and claims to be Sakura. Find out what will happen to both of them. Will it still be S+S? Or will they really have to live separated…

Please R&R...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura… The lyrics that I have placed here are not mine either… The song was performed by King, a singer in the Philippines… I just got hooked into that song some time ago and thought that it might suit this chapter….

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**CHAPTER ONE:** The Break-up and… A New Relationship? Maybe…

----o0o---- Sakura's Point of View ----o0o----

I have been here as long as I can actually remember… I have been friends with Syaoran since he came here… But that was still when we were in our 4th grade… We were young then… But now, everything's about to change… He flew back to Hong Kong 8 years ago with Meilin… Tomoyo… she already left with her mother to Canada and are going to stay there forever… Chiharu and the others? We got separated after High School… Me? Kinomoto Sakura? Sigh… I'm still here; stuck in Japan where my dad had already retired from work and Touya already has a life of his own… But, he still comes and visits us of course… Anyways, I'm already working… I finished Business Management in Tokyo University… Yup… I now have my own company and I like it that way… But suddenly… he appeared out of no where… It happened one morning while I was at work…

'''''''''''''''''

"Ms. Kinomoto…" my secretary, Yumina, said. She was the employee that I have trusted most of my work. I met her in a café when I was still studying at Toudai where she and I had been close friends until the time that she told me that she wanted to leave the job of being a waitress. That was where I promised her that once I have built my own company, she'll be my secretary. Yet, even though she is a friend of mine, she has decided that she has to be formal on me when we work. "There is a person here claiming to be someone you know very well… Shall I let him enter?"

I was so busy with work that I didn't have the time… I was so wrapped up with everything that has been going on the company. I have been starring on my laptop for almost the whole day already… Yet, I said, "Sure… who is he?"

"He said his name was Li Syaoran…"

As soon as I heard the name, I looked away from my laptop and looked at Yumina who stepped inside my office and closed the door behind her then she whispered, "You know what Sakura… He's cute! Where ever did you get a guy like that!"

"Li Syaoran?" I started to blush at the thought that he actually still remembers me? I mean, it has been years since we haven't seen each other… yet here he comes one day… "Please let him in… Thanks Yumina…" I finally said then looked back at my laptop. But I couldn't concentrate anymore. Past events that I had with Syaoran were the only ones occupying my head.

"You haven't answered my question… but sure… You have a story to tell…" she said then she went out and called Syaoran.

When Syaoran had already entered my office, the door closed and he said, "I see you have been successful…"

My heart skipped a beat just hearing his voice. I then looked up to him. He was walking towards my desk. _He sure has grown a lot since the last time we saw each other… Then again, it has been 8 years since he left…_

"I see you have grown… What brings you here?" I asked as I pointed to the seat that was across from mine, where my clients usually sit down when we talk one on one.

Syaoran sat down and was looking at me. "I just dropped by to say hello and ask how you've been…"

"Well, as you can see, I am busy and have been a business woman after graduating 3 years ago from Tokyo University… and you? What have you been up to since you left Japan?"

"Sakura, look… I came back cause I have something to accomplish here… I left that unfinished when I returned to Hong Kong with Meilin…"

"Syaoran… Can't you see I'm busy… We can ta ----" I was trying to say that we could settle things out later at lunch… but he had cut me off. He said, "I won't be staying that long in Japan… It's just enough to see if what I left is still there… Sakura… I still love you and I came back for you…"

I f-r-o-z-e… My mouth was hanging and I can feel it… I can't believe this… He still likes me? No… This is not right… I have a boyfriend for crying out loud! And we have been going out for already 4 months… then he comes and just tells me he loves me? Is that it! "I…" was all I can say. I really don't know what to tell him! Yes, I still like him… but not the way that I liked him before… I was different… It grew to be different since we stopped communicating… "I told you… we can talk this out later…" I finally said. "I'll see you at lunch…" Then I turned to my laptop again and started typing.

Syaoran stood up and told me, "What I told you in my last phone call to you was true… My mother actually agreed, no more arranging any girl to me… 'cause I already told her who I have loved and liked here… That's why I came… I can see that I was already too late…" then he turned around and continued, "I guess there's no need for us to talk later…"

"No! Wait, Syaoran… You had me misunderstood…" I said as I already stood up to go to him. He was totally serious about this. "That wasn't what I meant… I'm serious… Let's talk later… Look, I still have a lot to do… I'm really sorry… I'll see you this lunch okay…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

That lunch, Syaoran came again to my office. We had lunch together at a near by restaurant. I had told my boyfriend, Ray, that I had to meet a friend of mine that noon and that I couldn't eat lunch with him. He understood me and said that we'd just have to eat lunch together tomorrow.

Anyways, at the restaurant, Syaoran had, once again, his cold attitude on me. "Hey… Something wrong? I noticed that you've had your cold attitude around me again…"

"No, I'm fine… I just don't get it Sakura… I mean… Don't I have enough to make you stay?"

_There I was, waiting for a chance_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_The things, I wanna say_

_But my love_

_Grew stronger than before_

_I wanna see you more and more_

_But you, closed your door_

"Syaoran… It's not that… It's just that… 8 years has been too long… would you expect me to stay put? I mean…" I started. I really don't know how to finish it and how to explain how I felt during those times that he wasn't there… Of course, Ray understood me and was there. He kept on comforting me in the times that I needed someone.

_Why don't you try_

_To open up your heart…_

_I won't take so much of your time_

"Okay… Sakura… I understand… I'll wait…" he said. He didn't even bother for me to finish my sentence. He just decided then and there. "I'll wait for you… no matter what…" then again, his soft voice came back. I knew he was mad a while ago… But, his soft self… I heard it again after so long…

"I missed that…" I said and then I smiled at him.

_Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too_

_Cause I know you'll never do_

_Somebody else is waiting there inside for you…_

_Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day_

_Cause I know he's here to stay_

_But I know to whom_

_You should belong_

He stared at me confused. "Missed what?" he asked.

I smiled at him and said, "That… your voice, your soft and caring voice that you had…"

_I believe, what you said to me_

_We should set each other free_

_That's how you want it to be_

_As my love_

_Get stronger than before_

_I wanna see you more and more but you, closed your door_

Syaoran smirked. I saw him. He really looked cute when ever he does that… I miss it… Wait… This can't be happening… Is my like for him actually returning…? This is absurd! This cannot be happening… "Really… So now you are actually telling me that you miss me?"

_Why don't you try_

_To open up your heart_

_I won't take so much of your time_

"Not really…" I replied with a smile on my face. Then I looked out in the window of the café. We were seated just right next to it. Then, there I saw the person whom I wasn't expecting to see… Ray. He was glaring at us, probably boiling deep inside. "Um, Syaoran, can you excuse me for a while…" I said then stood up and walked towards Ray outside.

_Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too_

_Cause I know you'll never do_

_Somebody else is waiting there inside for you…_

_Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day_

_Cause I know he's here to stay_

_But my love is strong_

_I don't know if this is wrong_

_But I know to whom_

_You should belong_

"Ray!" I yelled as I saw Ray starting to walk back to where ever it is he came from. "Ray… wait a sec…" I said as I tried to catch my breath and had held onto his arms.

Ray had this cold attitude too but it had disappeared. He is much like Syaoran… He… So… No… That is not possible… It's not possible that I could only like Ray because… I see Syaoran in him? "Look Sakura… this won't work… I know that you still love him… I just hope that the time would come for you to realize that once in your life, I was here, loving you. And I will leave you not because I love you no more, but to give you space so you could love him more. I'll see you around, Sakura. Bye…"

"Wait! Ray! You've got it all wrong!" I yelled. But I was too late… He had turned his back at me and had gone inside his car. That's it… My life is over… I went back to the café where Syaoran was waiting for me. I tried to smile. But I guess he had seen what had happened.

_Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too_

_Cause I know you'll never do_

_Somebody else is waiting there inside for you…_

_Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day_

_Cause I know he's here to stay_

_But my love is strong_

_I don't know if this is wrong_

_But I know to whom_

_You should belong_

"I'm sorry about that…" I said while I sat down across from him. "Ray just wanted to… ask me something…"

"Ask you something about your break up?" he asked politely… I know that he didn't want to hurt my feelings more. But I guess he just had to know.

I started to cry. I had fought these tears since Ray had turned around. But, I just couldn't help it anymore. My tears had started to emerge from my eyes. I couldn't help but cry. Syaoran then stood up and went to sit beside me. He placed his left arm around my shoulders and started to comfort me. "Come on… I'll take you home…" He said to me. Then we both stood up and left the café and drove home.

On the way home, I told Syaoran to stop by the new park near Touya's place. And we did. I just love the place. It's usually the place where I go to forget my problems. But, not most of them fly away with the wind… Some still remain stuck in my heart.

"You know what… Ever since Touya and Nakuru had married, I have never felt so troubled…" I started. I looked at Syaoran, who was also looking at me, looking confusingly at me.

"Touya is already married?" he asked, surprised.

I smiled a bit and nodded. "He and Nakuru married 2 years ago… I, for one, already have a nephew…"

"Really… and why do you feel so troubled…?"

I opened my eyes and looked at the calm water at the lake. I loved the view. "I don't know… It's just that… maybe I was already used to his rules… and the way he teases me… I must have missed it already… and, the way he has treated boys that come to our home…"

"I noticed that…" Syaoran said as if he knew and have experienced it. I laughed at that statement and then he looked at me and said, "You know what, I better take you home… your dad might be worried…"

I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 7:30 in the evening. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe this!" I said as I stood up and started to look around. "Syaoran… Is it…"

"Yeah sure…" he said without even waiting for my reply while he stood up. Then he led me back to his car and drove me home.

A few minutes later, we were already in front of our house. I saw the lights still opened and then I said to Syaoran, "Hey, wanna come in?"

"You sure it'll be alright? I mean, you might want to get some rest first…"

"Nah… It's alright… Come on…" I told him as we both got out of the car and started to walk towards the door. Before I even opened the door, I heard noises. I looked at Syaoran, confused. Then I said, "Dad doesn't have visitors at this time of the night…"

Syaoran just shrugged. Of course, he had no idea… He just arrived… Then I opened the door and saw the people that I really, really wasn't expecting to see…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay… there's the first chapter… I hope you guys enjoyed it… Please R&R… I would really appreciate some comments from you guys reading this fic… Anyways, thanks in advance!


	2. Ray Shinohara

**THAT LITTLE NOTEBOOK**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I would like to thank those people who reviewed this story…

**hikari:** it's just that he's telling Sakura that he still loves her… It's like, they got separated before… when Syaoran already told her that he loves her… and now he has returned telling her that he still loves her… Gets? ;

**VampireJazzy:** people who read the story…

**IS2Cookies: **Thanks…

I'm sorry I wasn't able to upload this chapter soon… I've had it stored inside the computer for so long… ; I thought I already uploaded it… Sorry… ;

Anyway, on with the story…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**CHAPTER TWO: **Ray Shinohara

o0o---- Syaoran's Point of View ----o0o----

As Sakura and I entered their house, she began to scream! Oh my gosh… I think my ear drums just broke… Anyways, in accordance to her reaction, these people that where here were the people she least expected to be here. Then she yelled again. This time, she yelled names. "TTTTOOOOOOMMMMMMMMOOOOOOYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" then she ran to Tomoyo, who still had her long hair and was still the same old Tomoyo that I know, I think… Hey, I can be wrong, right? I just hope I'm not…

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said as she hugged Sakura. Truly, they were excited to see each other. It looks like they haven't seen each other for a century… Tomoyo then saw me closing the door behind me and greeted, "Syaoran-kun… I'm glad you're here… You see… Sakura-chan has been sooo….."

"Okay… Ahehehe… Enough of that Tomoyo…" Sakura said with a large sweat drop on her head while she covered Tomoyo's mouth. It seemed like Tomoyo enjoyed the moment even though someone was preventing her from talking. It looks like she's even smiling and wanted to get her camera and film this, RIGHT NOW…

Sakura then let go of Tomoyo after a few minutes and greeted Tomoyo's mother. "Hi Aunt Sonomi… It's good to see you two again…" Sakura said as she hugged Tomoyo's mother. Then she replied, "It's good to be back here too, Sakura… we missed Japan so much…"

Tomoyo was smiling until Sakura grabbed her and me and then she dragged us to the living room. Tomoyo's mother and Sakura's dad looked at each other and then Sakura's father said, "Look's like you won't have the chance to rest for tonight…" then he smiled.

"Looks like it…" she replied.

Anyways, back to us. Sakura and Tomoyo have been talking for only 3 minutes and yet, Sakura has already told maybe about 10 stories to Tomoyo… So, exactly how many years have they really been separated to miss each other like this?

For the past minutes, I have been completely ignored by Sakura and Tomoyo. They kept on talking and talking like there's no tomorrow. I stood up. Sakura noticed me and asked, "Where are you going Syaoran?"

"Look, it's getting really late and I still have work tomorrow… I'll just see you…okay…" I finally said as I started to walk towards the door. Sakura followed me outside and told me, "Um… Syaoran… Thanks for everything…"

I really didn't know what she was talking about… So I asked… "What are you talking about?"

"You know… about what had happened a while ago… Thanks for the comfort… I really needed that…" she said. Wow… It does feel amazing to comfort a person that you really love… especially when they say "Thanks" to you... I mean, this might become a step to success… right? "Don't mention it… That's what friends are for, right?" I said and smiled at her then left.

As I reached my apartment, I grabbed an empty notebook and started to record everything that had happened today. It's like this would be my diary. But then, to keep safe of the names if ever someone would dare to read it, I didn't put them. I used third person names…

The next day, I went off to work. Yes, I know that just got here… But hey, that's what the connections are for, right…? I was hired at this company that also had one in Hong Kong. So I was easily accepted… Actually, that company belongs to my family. So, it really wasn't that hard. I work from 8 in the morning up until 7 in the evening.

That lunch, I went out. I went to Sakura's office and wanted to take her out to lunch. But, to my surprise, she was still with Ray. I had no idea what had happened but I thought they already broke up yesterday? What's up with this! I wanted to know so I approached Sakura and Ray who were walking towards the parking lot beside the building. "Hey!" I called.

Sakura and Ray looked at me as I jogged towards them. "Hi Syaoran… What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I was hoping that I could ask you out… But it looks like you already have company…" I said as I stopped in front of them.

Sakura then looked at Ray. Then she said, "Oh, I forgot… Ray this is Syaoran Li. He used to be my elementary classmate and friend. Syaoran, this is Ray Shinohara. He is my partner in business and my best friend."

I wondered. Best friend? I mean, you guys just broke up yesterday and now you are best friends? I shook hands with him and then I asked Sakura, "I thought Tomoyo was your best friend?"

"Hey…! Can't I have two best friends at a time…!" she told me.

"I see…. Well, anyway, I'll see you around then… It was nice meeting you, Shinohara… Hope that we could see each other again…" I told them as I started to walk back to my office and eat lunch there all by myself.

After office hours, I tried to go back to Sakura's office. Unfortunately, Shinohara was there too. So, at the site of him, I turned back. I didn't dare to enter in their conversation now. I think Sakura needs the time for them to talk. Of course I am jealous… but hey… Sakura had a life before I even returned and ruined it so… I guess I kinda deserve this feeling to get jealous….

Before I can even be 20 steps away from her office, Sakura and Shinohara guy went out of the doors - I heard the doors open and heard them laughing - and saw me. "Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.

I turned around and saw them and greeted them my "hi". Sakura came to me and said, "Hey, come join us. We are going to have dinner…"

I looked at her in a confusing manner. That is a date between the two of you right… So, why invite me! Anyways, I told her, "Uh… I have some things to do… I can't come today… Maybe some other time…"

Sakura looked a bit sad but didn't really show it. I just kind of felt it. "I just happened to pass by your office on the way home. So, I guess I have to get going… I still have lots of things to do…" I told Sakura and smiled at her. Then I told her, "Bye, bye… I'll see you around sometime." Then I yelled and waved to Shinohara who was a few steps away from us, "I'll see ya around!"

As I drove home, I didn't know what to do. I mean, I don't know what to think and how to act in front of Sakura anymore. Not like the day I came. I thought that I could handle this after all those years. I thought everything would still be the same between us… Guess things really have to change over time… I just never thought of it that way since I was so caught up in training and never thought about things first before I act… Hey! I followed my heart….. That's what most people say if you are confused… Well, you can say that I was when I was back in Hong Kong… They had forced me to do things that I really didn't want to when I got confused over some other things that were now to be confused of, supposedly…

When I arrived in my apartment, I sat at the couch and stared at the TV for hours. I started to think things over if I was still going to continue this or not. But, someone told me that I have to… That's why I came back. That's why I'm suffering this much is because of Sakura. I won't let her go…

Soon as I was able to think, I got up and left again. I didn't know where my feet were taking me… I just followed. After a few minutes, I realized that my feet had led me to Sakura house. The house was lit up again. At this time of the day, I was thinking that Tomoyo was there again, visiting. I stared at the house. What I didn't notice was that there was a car at their garage. Her father can't drive anymore. Whose car was this? I asked my self.

'Till I couldn't take it anymore, I left. I went back to my apartment and started to get ready for bed. This day had been hectic, tough and things that needed to be thought of again had happened…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I hope you liked this chapter… I know it's short… but, I couldn't think of anything else… so, I had to cut it short… Sorry again for this lame chapter…


	3. Sympathy

**CHAPTER THREE: **Sympathy

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I would like to thank those people who reviewed this story…

**BabyPenguin: **thanks…!

I've had this chapter stuck again in the pc not being updated for some time… But now, I've had it running again… I hope this would continue until before I go to school a few days from now…

Thanks to hikari for helping me choose the title of this chapter…

Anyway, on with the story…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

o0o---- Sakura's Point of View ----o0o----

That night, Touya had visited us and wanted to check up on me and dad. He was, of course, with Nakuru and my 2 year old nephew, Hikaru. Of course, this was a time that we all have to cherish because since Touya had been busy with his work and his family, he rarely had time to visit me and dad at home.

"Hikaru! Look!" I smiled and called on Hikaru. I was holding a toy that I loved playing with when I was little. This toy was still Touya's toy before. It was a toy car. I know that I'm a girl but hey, I loved playing with Touya's toys… I grew like a guy but luckily, my dad had started to buy some girly stuff that I happened to like. So, in the end, I still turned out to be a girl.

As the night passed, it was time for them to go home since Touya still had work tomorrow. It was already 11 in the evening when they left the house. I started to fix up the mess that was made while I had my dad go to bed and rest.

It was a rainy night… Well, actually, the rain started just after Touya and his family left the house. They were lucky enough to escape the hard rain that was falling. They got in their car just in time when it started to rain a bit.

I sighed as I saw the mess. It was a total disaster… It was like a tornado ran through this house. "Next time, I'll have to remember to tell them not to mess up the house like this…" I complained as I started to fix the room. There were plates scattered around the living room, Hikaru's toys that are left here were scattered all around the first floor of the house, there was this table that Touya gave to dad and had it assembled – I had to put that in a place where everything would be clear to walk to. So technically, everything was really a mess…

After an hour, it was already 12 midnight. Wow… This was the first time in my working days that I'm still awake at this time of the day. Usually, I sleep at 9 in the evening or maybe 10… but not 12… Especially dad… He was so tired from that little party that we just had.

I walked upstairs to my room after closing all the lights downstairs. As I reached my room, I dropped instantly to my bed. Fortunately, I have taken my bath during the little party. So I don't have to worry about taking my bath… I didn't mind about the opened lights. Then and there, after dropping to bed, I instantly fell asleep.

The next day, I could feel my body aching. The sun had shown itself directly on my face telling me that I'm already late for work! But, I really can't have myself stand up from all the pains that I'm having. I'm not used to carrying Hikaru anymore… And, after all that cleaning that I did last night, I think I've had enough for one night… And, I think I should call on sick for today… Just today until I have killed these pains that I'm having.

I walked slowly to my desk to grab my celphone then dialed my secretary's number and waited for her to answer the phone. After a few rings, she finally answered, "Moshi moshi, Kodocha no Tsubasa, konbanwa. Yumina des."

"Yumina… It's Sakura. I'm calling sick today. Could you tell me my sched today?" I said to her amazed by the way she had learned the Japanese accent so fast. You see, she is not really from Japan. She came from Korea and just transferred to Japan – well, Tomoeda to be exact – to get a job and be separated from her family for independence. When I met her, she really isn't good in Japanese so I taught her. And now, she's good at it! (A/N: I ain't saying that I really know how to speak the Japanese language cause I, too, am still learning how… Just pretend that she really said the right words… I know I made mistakes in what I typed there… ;)

"Sakura-chan! Something wrong? I've been waiting for you…! There are clients here who wanted to talk to you and you have missed one of your meetings…!" Yumina informed me. I sighed and groaned said, "Guess I still have to go to work, huh…"

"Is something wrong? You sound like you're in pain or something…" she asked concerning to how I felt.

"It's nothing… I think I can take care of it… I'll be there in a few minutes as soon as I can drag my aching body off the bed. Can you dictate my sched for today…?"

Yumina sighed and dictated my schedule. It. Was. Hectic. I can say. I have 5 meetings to attend to today and I have 8 clients that I have to meet. I never mentioned this but my business? It has something to do with children. It's like the work of Tomoyo's mom, trying to satisfy the children. Guess who I'm sampling my works to… Yup… Got that right, my nephew, Hikaru. That's why he has so many toys lying around at home. They don't have the space there at their house anymore since Touya is an architect and at the same time an engineer. He took the double course at the University of Minato-ku. (A/N: I just made up the University of Minato-ku if ever there isnt't a school like that… I haven't been in Japan… And that double course…. I don't even know if the is possible… But hey, this is my story… ;) It is so cool there. But I wanted to go to Toudai cause… Well, I have my reasons…

"So, are you really going to work? Can you handle it, Sakura-chan?" Yumina asked me full of concern in her voice.

"I have to Yumina. I guess I'll just have to leave early today. Anyways, I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll see you then…" I told her then hung up the phone after we had said our goodbyes. I then started to drag myself off the bed with an aching back. I have stressed out too much last night. I should have had Touya put that table somewhere else so that it wasn't blocking the way.

After an hour and a half, I was finally on my way to the office. I was still groaning though… I already took pain relievers so the pain will soon wear off… I hope…

That lunch, I was with Ray. I know that we are not a couple anymore… But we like each other's company. We like being together. Syaoran? Well, he comes to the office once in a while… But when he saw that I was with Ray this lunch, he backed out again. That's the 2nd time… Well… Not like we are going out again that is…But, I'd like to talk to him though and catch up with everything that has happened to him when he left the city. I haven't talked to him so I was thinking that I should go with him for a while.

That afternoon…. Well, after my office hours that is… I saw Syaoran waiting for me at the lobby of the building. I already told Ray that he doesn't have to pick me up on his way home cause I have something to do.

So, I walked towards Syaoran and greeted him. "Hi Syaoran!"

He looked at me with those amber eyes of his. They still tend to mesmerize me when I look at them. "Where's Ray?" he said. He's looking for Ray! I can't believe this! I thought he didn't like Ray!

"I told him that I have some business to take care of…" I told him. It was true… I did have some business to take care of... Him.

"Oh… So, why are you here so early then…?" He said starting to leave. He got his suit case and waited for my answer before he left the building…

"Um… Actually… That business is you, Li Syaoran…" I told him as I held on to his wrists. He looked at me like I did something wrong to him or something. "Me! Business with ME! What did I do?" He started to panic. He didn't know what he did that I wanted to talk to him.

"Silly… You didn't do anything… I just wanted to talk to you… You know… We need some catching up to do… starting now… What happened to you when you returned to Hong Kong?"

"Oh… I see…" he said. His face… He looks disappointed or something. But, somehow I can see that he's happy… "Let's talk about this on our way… where?"

"Um… Your choice… My treat …" I said. But, he resisted. He wanted to treat me out. So, I couldn't do anything. I gave up and finally said yes. "Fine… You win… So, where do you wanna go?"

"Hm… I just saw this restaurant near the park. Guess we can hang out there…" Syaoran said, smiling. He smiled again. That rare smile of his… He shows it only to the people he loves. He doesn't show it often though.

Once we reached the place, there weren't much people inside so I guess we came at the right time of the day. After ordering some food, we continued to talk. About what? Nothing exactly. Just about what he had been up to in all those 8 years he stayed in Hong Kong. According to him, he was training. For what? Well, he is the next heir of their wealthy business. So I guess he was training to know the things that are supposed to know in their business. Which I think would be a lot.

"Met any girl on the process of your training?" I asked knowing he would say no to the answer if he did say that he still liked me…

"Well, yeah… But, they aren't you…" he answered.

"What? You mean you still think of me even though you were there?" I asked, in disbelief. All those 8 years. I have moved on… And yet, he was still thinking of me. "I mean, Syaoran… You had 8 years of freedom. Why didn't you court any girl or something…"

"I told you… they aren't you…" he said once again. "I can't help it Sakura. I tried to move on… but… You image just keeps on popping out of my mind. I can't help it…"

"Well, you should have at least tried too…"

"I did! But, your image on my mind kept on sealing my heart, Sakura…" he continued. "I can't help it... I'm sorry…"

I looked at him with full concern. Even through those years, he still likes me… "Look, Syaoran… you don't have to be sorry… I mean, it's not your fault… I just want you to forget about me for a while… Try to get a life… If you can, then it means that you were really ready… If not, I'll be here for you…" I said trying to advice him on something. "Okay?"

He looked at me with those amber eyes of him. They were still the same, cold amber eyes that he had. Only, this time, it had love in it. Unlike before… "I'll try to, Sakura…"

o0o---- Normal Point of View ----o0o----

For a few weeks, Syaoran tried his best to forget about Sakura. He had gone soft to others too. But, for that few weeks, all he thought about was Sakura. How he wanted her to be just happy… Then he dialed her number. He wanted to talk to her on the phone, or better yet, meet her this lunch and talk to her. It was another Friday that day… Another ordinary day for everyone…

"Hello, Kodocha no Tsubasa. Good afternoon, Yumina speaking." Yumina said.

"Hey Yumina… It's me again, Syaoran Li… Anyways, I wanted to talk to Sakura, if she's not busy that is…" Syaoran said trying to be polite even though he can't take his anger anymore. He was going to explode with all these feelings that he had had within those few weeks. He felt anger, confused… he had felt almost everything that a person can feel… Even pain. Pain that Sakura couldn't accept him that easy again.

"She'll be right with you in a moment. She's just talking to a client. They're about to finish…" Yumina said.

After a few minutes, someone finally picked-up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sakura?" Syaoran said on the other line. "It's me, Syaoran…"

"Hi…!" Sakura said as she grabbed a chair nearby assuming that this talk would be long. "So, what's up? We haven't talk for several weeks now… Found someone?" she asked. Although she knew that she doesn't have feelings for him anymore, she still felt jealousy inside her. It somehow hurts her to know that Syaoran, the person he loved before – at the least she knows, is already in the arms of another girl.

"Sakura… I really can't do this… No matter how hard I tried to forget about you, I just really can't…" Syaoran said, trying his best to explain his side.

Somehow, Sakura felt relieved to know that Syaoran still hadn't found someone else to replace her. But then again, there is still the guilt inside her knowing that Syaoran couldn't move on because of her. "It's your choice Syaoran. Like I told you, I'm here for you. If it helps, I can help you find one that you'd like…" she said even though those words were stabbing her heart and tearing it to pieces.

"No Sakura… I've had enough…" Syaoran said with a sigh. "I can't do this anymore… Is it okay if we meet, this lunch?"

Sakura thought about it and looked through her schedule on the desk. She saw that she was already free that afternoon. She had no more meetings. Unless, a client suddenly pops out from no where… "Sure… Where?" she said, in a sort of, happy tone…

"Um… How about I pick you up and we'll talk about it…" he replied.

"Okay… I'll wait for you at the lobby, 'kay?" Sakura said, smiling for the first time that day. It had been so hectic, that morning, that she had barely had time to fix herself.

"Sounds great… I'll be there in 10 minutes, okay?"

"Fine… I'll see you…" Sakura answered and then they said their goodbyes to each other and hung the phone.

"I see someone's got a date today…" Yumina said as she came inside the office with a smile plastered on her face. "Sakura-chan, I haven't seen you this happy…! He's got to be the one you were telling me before, am I right?" she said as she walked towards the chairs in front of Sakura's desk and sat down while she watched her comb my hair and freshen up.

o0o---- Sakura's Point of View ----o0o----

While I was freshening up, Yumina walked towards my desk saying, "I see someone's got a date today… Sakura-chan, I haven't seen you this happy…! He's got to be the one you were telling me before, am I right?"

I didn't notice that she had a smile plastered on her face… Well, not while I was trying to fix up that is. Well, at what she said, I could feel myself blush. I guess she didn't notice it since she didn't start teasing me…. "Yeah… he is the one that I've been telling you about… He's changed so much, Yumi… I mean, I don't know…" I said, then a sigh finished my sentence.

"You can do it Sakura… I can feel that the two of you are really meant to be together…" she said, still with a smile in her face.

I groaned and then said, "Come on, Yumi… I don't think I still love him that much…"

"But you still do! Admit it Sakura-chan… you still love the guy!" Yumina said full of confidence that me and Syaoran are still going to be together. I know that deep inside me, I too wanted that to happen… I still do like him… But, as I said, we both have to move on, whether we are together or, we live separate lives…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Yeah… I know… another lame chapter, isn't it? Well, I don't know why but when I start writing a story, so many other plots cross my mind which wants me to open up a new story… But, I didn't do that today… Instead, I tried to finish this chapter…


	4. Brand New Start

**CHAPTER FOUR: **Brand New Start

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Once again, I would like to thank those people who reviewed the story… Thanks!

**SSET-F**

**Twilight-star1**

**Cherryblossomrox**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**LAST CHAPTER: **

"But you still do! Admit it Sakura-chan… you still love the guy!" Yumina said full of confidence that me and Syaoran are still going to be together. I know that deep inside me, I too wanted that to happen… I still do like him… But, as I said, we both have to move on, whether we are together or, we live separate lives…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

o0o---- Sakura's Point of View ----o0o----

That was when I thought about it… I was confused with my feelings. There are so many things that kept my mind worked up. "Anyway, I have to go, Yumi… He's waiting for me downstairs." I said as I stood up from where I was sitting and gathered all my necessities from the table and started to walk towards the door.

"Someone's gotta be in love today…" Yumina said and giggled a little at that thought and followed me outside my office.

"Quit it, okay… We are just going to talk things out." I said. _And if I have the courage… I think I will tell him…_ I thought and at that, I didn't notice that I was blushing really hard. There, Yumina noticed.

"Look like someone's blushing at something that she's thinking about! What are you thinking, huh, Sakura-chan?" she asked me. I stared at her and saw that she has rumors that she's dying spread around the whole company.

At that, I shook my head and continued to walk towards the elevator. Before I could even let the elevator door close up, I told her, "Please don't tell any rumors about anyone… I hear doing that is a bad thing to do…" then I smiled at her and left her there still full of rumors that she could easily spread though I told her not to.

o0o---- Syaoran's Point of View ----o0o----

5 minutes has already passed after my talk with Sakura on the phone, and I'm still stuck in traffic. I knew that I would be late so I called Sakura with my celphone. I quickly grabbed it from my pocket and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sakura?" I said, "It's me, Syaoran…"

"Hi! Where are you? I'm already at the lobby…" she said as if losing the signal cause she is at the lobby of a 20 story building. Signal there won't be too good.

"Yeah… I'm on my way. But, listen, I'm stuck in traffic and I thought that can you still wait for me for maybe another 10 minutes or so?" I informed her.

It took her a while to answer. Maybe she was thinking about this whole meeting and stuff. "Um… Look… Why don't I just meet you at Starbucks…? The one near my office… Is that okay with you?" she said.

"Sure… That would be great. I'll meet you there…" I said. Then after saying our goodbyes, we hung up the phone and then I noticed that the traffic had moved on, finally.

o0o---- Sakura's Point of View ----o0o----

After I hung up the phone with Syaoran, I left the building and crossed the road and headed for the nearest Starbucks in the area which is 1 block away. As I entered the café, I ordered up a grande of strawberries and cream and then sat by the window and waited patiently for Syaoran. Seeing how the traffic went in front of the office went, I think he would take sometime.

7 minutes had passed, Syaoran finally came. He saw me sitting by the window so he sat across me. "So… what are we going to talk about again?" I asked him.

"Look, Sakura… I can't do this anymore… It's making me go crazy okay… This isn't exactly how I imagined it to happen…" he told me.

I stared at him and saw that, he is still the guy that I fell in love with… Just a bit different in the personality… but he is still the same guy… I can see… "What do you want to happen then?" I asked him, finally.

He sighed. Then he said, "Sakura… We are going to start all over again, aren't we?"

"Guess so…" I said. "Do we actually have a choice?" I continued and started to giggle.

I saw him staring at me at the time. I looked at his amber eyes…

o0o---- Syaoran's Point of View ----o0o----

She started to giggle. _I missed that. _He thought. Then, I didn't notice that I was already staring at her. But, she returned the gaze. I looked at her beautiful emerald eyes. Isn't it just a coincidence that my favorite color is green and her eyes had to be in its shade…? I loved her eyes... "Sakura… I missed you, really…" I started since we were having an awkward kind of silence.

She smiled at me and said, "I missed you too, Syaoran… I have been thinking what had happened to you a few weeks after you left. You know… We didn't have communication then…"

I smiled a bit at that. Then I told her, "You know I'm not allowed to call you guys from Hong Kong… My mom would go furious. She wanted me to… Never mind…" I couldn't continue. I'll just hurt me, inside…

Still, she's staring at me. "She wanted you to forget about us?" That's it… She did it… She said what I was dreading for her to know. I had no idea what to do. I think she would walkout or something. I finally said, "Sakura… I didn't…"

"Hey… It's okay… Past is past, right?" she said, once again with a smile on her face.

"Don't make me feel this again Sakura…"

She was obviously confused with what I had told her. Of course, she had no idea. I did try to forget about her that past few weeks… But the thing here is, I did forget about her. But that was just for like, an hour because I was having some time with Eriol and his other friends, having fun… But that was it. I tried to explain. But, nothing came out of my mouth. "The feeling of being alone…?" I told her. But the truth is, my feeling for her is slowly dying. I never thought this would actually happen. But it did.

"I see…" she said.

After a few minutes of talking, Sakura looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh, Syaoran! I'll be late for a meeting…! I'm really sorry… I really enjoyed being with you today… But I really gotta go or else I'll lose my client." She said as she started to gather the notebook that she was writing at while we were talking.

"Thanks for the time too, Sakura… I, too, enjoyed it." I said as I stood up and led her outside. "Want me to bring you back to the office?" I offered.

"If it wouldn't be too much to ask of you…" she looked at me looking desperate to find a ride back to her office even though it is only a block away. But knowing, Sakura, she will still gaze at the lovely cherry blossom trees that she'll pass by.

"Sure… No problem… " I said as I gave her a small smile.

She brightened up and smiled at me saying, "Thank you, Syaoran!"

"Come on… You don't want to be late in this meeting don't you?"

"Of course not!" she said as I opened the door and she stepped inside the car.

o0o---- Sakura's Point of View ----o0o----

After 1 minute of driving, I found myself standing at the side of Syaoran's car. "Thanks for the ride, Syaoran… I'll see you around…" I said to him as I leaned on his car window.

"No problem… I'll see you around… I'll call you, 'kay." He said.

I thought about it for a while then I told him, "Call me at home okay… I think I will be too preoccupied this afternoon to entertain any calls…"

"Sure thing… See you!"

"Bye!" I finally said then I disappeared inside the building running to my office.

After all that work that day, I still had the time to visit Tomoyo before going home. I haven't seen her since the day they had arrived Tomoeda. When I entered their house, she led me to the living room telling me that she had two visitors.

When we reached that part of the house, I saw a blue haired guy who was sitting at the couch that was at the side of the living room talking to another who had chestnut colored hair who was sitting at the couch that was facing the fireplace making me only see his back. "I'm back… Anyways, Eriol, I would like you to meet my best friend, Kinomoto Sakura. And Sakura, that guy over there is Hiiragizawa Eriol" Tomoyo said introducing me to the blue haired guy who's name was Eriol. "We met in England when I had a vacation there once."

o0o---- Syaoran's Point of View ----o0o----

I was sitting in Tomoyo's living room with my friend Eriol who forced me to come with him to visit his girlfriend. I didn't know that his girlfriend would be Sakura's best friend. A few minutes ago, Tomoyo excused herself telling us that she had another visitor who was unexpected.

"So, how are you so far? Seen her yet?" Eriol asked me. Wondering where I met him? Well, he is a distant cousin of mine that lives in England. He and his family visited us once in Hong Kong while I was still training. And from then on, he was the only relative of mine that I could actually talk to… More of like a best friend to me…

"Actually, I have… And, know what? I really didn't have to take your stupid advice of telling her that I still like her as soon as I have seen her… Know why! She already moved on!" I told Eriol. "But then… I still can't keep it inside…" I continued. I know that I'm being so emotional here… But, my cold self has chosen to be left in Hong Kong… So, here I am, telling my cousin how I really feel… Well, of course, I still keep some things for myself.

Eriol stared at me not believing that I'm expressing… "Man, what happened to you, Syao? Are you really this expressive?" he asked me. Just then, Tomoyo arrived with her unexpected visitor.

"I'm back… Anyways, Eriol, I would like you to meet my best friend, Kinomoto Sakura. And Sakura, that guy over there is Hiiragizawa Eriol" Tomoyo said. "We met in England when I had a vacation there once."

As Tomoyo announced Sakura's name, I turned around to see if what I heard was true.

"Nice to meet you…" she said to Eriol. Then after a few seconds, she turned to me as she saw me after Eriol had returned her a smile and said, "Syaoran? What are you doing here?"

o0o---- Normal Point of View ----o0o----

Eriol knew it then and there. Sakura is the girl that his cousin was talking about. He was right… She is cheerful and beautiful in person… Even though Syaoran didn't really talked to him much about her… But for him, no one is as beautiful as his Tomoyo.

"Um… You guys met?" Eriol asked pretending to look confused.

Syaoran glared at Eriol and said, "Yeah… WE met before… 8 YEARS ago…" trying to emphasize on some words believing that Eriol really didn't know her even though they just talked about her a while ago. "By the way…" he continued and looked at Sakura, "He's a distant cousin whose family lives in England."

"I see…" Sakura said.

Tomoyo then motioned herself to sit near Eriol and told Sakura to sit beside Syaoran. They were chatting happily.

After an hour, Sakura had decided to go home since her father was still waiting for her. "I'll see you guys soon…" she said with a smile before she left the room. She didn't have her car then. Touya borrowed it and hasn't returned it yet. Syaoran quickly stood up and ran towards Sakura. "Sakura, wait up!" he yelled.

She turned around only to find Syaoran behind her. "Want a ride home?" he asked her.

"Um… That would be nice… But, I can manage, thank you…" she smiled at him.

o0o---- Syaoran's Point of View ----o0o----

I was asking Sakura if she wanted a ride home since she didn't have a car. No way was I going to let her walk home at this time of the night. "No, it's okay. Eriol has his car… Come on… I'm not going to let you walk in the streets at this time of the night." I told her sounding concerned. Hey, I was!

She looked at me for a few minutes and finally said, "Fine… I can't say no to such a cute face…"

o0o---- Sakura's Point of View ----o0o----

"Fine… I can't say no to such a cute face…" I told him after a few minutes of staring at him. Oh my gosh! Did I just say that! I didn't just say that, right? Tell me I didn't just say that! "I… I mean…" I started. "Oh my…" I stumbled around my mind for words to explain. I can't find the right words to say. I knew that I was blushing madly that time.

Syaoran smiled at me his rare smile and said, "Come on…"

o0o---- Syaoran's Point of View ----o0o----

Wow… Sakura just said that, right? When I get home I have to remember to write again to that notebook of mine. Hehe…

Anyway, we were already at my car after I told Eriol and Tomoyo that I was bringing Sakura home. They were glad that they had a private time for themselves of course. This ride is making me nuts. We're not even talking! Argh… Guess I have to do the first move then. "Why are you so quiet?" I asked her. Then it suddenly started to rain, hard.

Even though it's kinda dark, I can see that she's red. Blushing, maybe? "Um… Syaoran… Sorry about that… I mean… Oh my…" she started again.

"Look, forget about it okay?" I told her even though I had no intentions of forgetting that incident.

I took a glance to her and saw her smile. I was glad that I could still make her smile like that. "Syaoran… I… I have to tell you something…" she started again. I was expecting her to tell it to me so I kept silent. Seeing that she wasn't going to tell me until I ask, I asked. "What is it?"

"Um… Would you kindly pull over for a while then?" she asked. I didn't know what she was planning to tell me so I pulled over. "What is it?" I asked again, this time, looking at her.

She was looking down at her hands like they were the nicest things in the world. Like she was mesmerized on how they looked. Then she started to talk again, "Syaoran… I…"

o0o---- Sakura's Point of View ----o0o----

This is it. I'm going to tell him. But, I can't seem to find the words to say. I was looking at my hands which were rested at my lap. But then, I couldn't keep them still. I was practically twisting my fingers. "Syaoran… I… I…" I started again. But still, I can't find the words to say.

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked me again. That's the third time that he has asked me that question and still, I can't answer it properly!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, there's the next chapter… Actually, this chapter is supposed to be like, 6 pages long in MS word, but, I have to cut it down to 4 cause… I'm planning on re-editing the next things that are going to happen to them…

Sorry for frequently changing the point of views here… Really sorry…

Anyway, I hope you guys would like this chapter… I might upload the next chapter soon…Cause, as I said, it's almost finished. It just needs some re-editing… Please R & R…


	5. Deep In My Heart

**CHAPTER FIVE: **Deep In My Heart

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Once again, I would like to thank those people who reviewed the story… Thank you!

**lil-aber-lisa**

Once again, I would like to thank hikari for helping me chose the title of this chapter…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked me again. That's the third time that he has asked me that question and still, I can't answer it properly!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

o0o---- Sakura's Point of View ----o0o----

I sighed and decided, finally. I didn't think about the thought that he might not like me anymore. Wait! What if he DIDN'T like me anymore! What will I do! Well, we'll just have to find out. That's why I have to say this to him… "Syaoran…I… I still…" I tried to tell him. But then, my celphone rang. So… so much for trying anyway…

At first, I calmed myself before answering the phone. But Syaoran took that as, I-don't-wanna-answer-it-anyway so, he told me, "Um… Sakura… You might want to…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, I answered the phone. "Moshi, moshi…" I answered kind of pissed off. Whoever this is, when I see him or her, he or she is gonna pay for this…

Syaoran started to drive again as soon as I answered the phone since he knew that I won't be able to say what I wanted to say since I was on the phone with… sigh… work. I know that it is already 8 in the evening that time… But, Yumina still had to call me to tell me that I had 5 meetings to be exact, tomorrow… Argh… Tomorrow will be another hectic day… I was starting my earliest meeting at 8 in the morning. The last one would be at 5 in the afternoon. Another long day.

As soon as I hung up with Yumi, I found out that we are already in front of my house. Sighed in defeat that I wasn't able to tell Syaoran, I walked out of the car and said, "Thanks… Syaoran…"

"No problem. I'll see you around…" He said before he drove away.

o0o---- Syaoran's Point of View ----o0o----

What was she trying to say…? Hm… Sigh… At that thought, I sighed and drove myself home. When I reached my house and parked that car at the garage, I got my keys and went inside the house. I went to my room and stumbled around to look for that little notebook that I was writing at.

I'm really confused at what I am feeling. I don't know if I still like Sakura that same way. What I know is that the feeling that I had for her before have been slowly vanishing each day. Even though I know that _absence makes the heart grow fonder…_ Argh… That line… I don't believe it! Absence makes the heart grow weaker. Well… That's what I thought anyway. Cause if that IS true, then I would have loved Sakura more. But, that time that she told me that I have to move on, I knew it then and there that she didn't like me anymore… The way that she did 8 years ago… Only, things then really didn't work out because of this stupid training that my mom and dad made me do.

I wrote down all what I'm feeling at the little notebook. How I have made myself a fool in front of Sakura weeks ago when I told her that I still liked her. I know that she won't return that love that I had for her.

After a few minutes of writing on that little notebook, I grabbed my boxers from my clothes rack at the back of my room door and a towel and went to the bathroom to take a bath. Then, I will sleep these problems away…

o0o---- Sakura' Point of View ----o0o----

_Stupid Sakura! He doesn't like you anymore…! _I thought. I was taking a bath when everything that had happened before came back to me like they just happened yesterday. Flashes of memories kept on coming back to me. Is this because Syaoran is back in my life? But… He doesn't like me anymore.

_NO! I have to tell him… This is just a feeling…! _I thought again. This time, I am very determined to tell him right then and there! I stood up from the tub and dried myself up then dressed up and went straight to my room to think things out.

That next day, I woke up at 7 knowing that I had a meeting at 8… Yup… I wake up easily nowadays even though I sleep really late. I got up and walked towards my closet to grab some work clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower and change. I still feel so sleepy… I was still awake at 1:30 in the morning thinking about things… But, I have to go… I have meetings to attend to…

The time didn't quite run fast today. I was here in the conference room having my 2nd meeting for the day… It's already 11 in the morning and I still feel so sleepy. I have coffee right beside me but, it still didn't help. I still feel so sleepy. Lucky Yumina was here to pinch me once in a while…

Finally, lunch came. I was really glad to be out of that conference room… Yet, I still have 3 more meetings to attend to… _I wonder how Syaoran is doing? _I thought. Argh! Enough about him for today! You have lots of things to think about before you think about him… Work, work, work, work, work, work… WORK! That's all that I should think about for today… But still, his face keeps on popping out of no where… Argh… Now I'm the one who can't get over him… I hate this…

Suddenly, Yumina peeped from the door of the office and said, "Sakura-chan… You have a visitor…" just as I sat down on my chair at the office.

"Um… Who is it? I wanna rest… I feel like I'm gonna collapse…" I said. I didn't know that Yumina had already let my visitor to come inside with surprised me at the voice cause it said, "Didn't sleep well last night, I see…"

I looked up and saw the visitor and to my surprise, it was Ray. I haven't seen him in a while since that last day that I told him I had something to do… I jumped up and ran towards him yelling, "Ray! I missed you!"

I know that I still feel sore… But hey, I was kinda excited to see Ray again, and in such a short notice.

After a few minutes, we parted and we sat down at the couch of my office and talked. It had been weeks since we last saw each other.

1 o'clock came and Ray had to go back to his office. Today, Syaoran didn't show up. He hasn't contacted me for the day. A few minutes later, Yumina once again popped in my office and announced that my next meeting will be in 15 minutes and that I have to be at the conference room 10 minutes earlier.

Once again, I was there in the conference room having this another boring meeting…

o0o---- Syaoran's Point of View ----o0o----

That lunch, I went to Sakura's office. I know that she had a lot of things to do today but, I still wanted to be with her. When I arrived there, I went straight to her office floor and asked Yumina, "Hey… Is Sakura around?"

Yumina looked at me and smiled. Then she said, "She's in there with Shinohara Ray. Would you like to come in or wait for them to finish?"

I looked at her in shock? I don't know… Maybe because Ray hasn't shown up for weeks now and here he comes, barging in her life again. "Uh… Never mind… I have to go… Just don't tell her that I came by, okay…" I said.

She nodded and looked sad. Maybe she felt sad of me or something. I don't know. Then I left the building. I felt hurt and yet I feel happy for her? I'm kinda confused at the moment… But, I guess this is for the best, right?

o0o---- Normal Point of View ----o0o----

That day, Sakura and Syaoran hadn't talked to each other. It as like they avoided each other or something. And yet, what they both don't know is that something is missing in their lives that day. Sakura had been working so hard that she barely noticed. She was looking for it but didn't look for it thoroughly that day. Syaoran was so worked up, too. But to him, he had recognized this something that was missing. The feeling of being with someone you like.

"I'm home!" Sakura yelled as she went inside her house and greeted her father, with a kiss on the cheek, who was at the kitchen making their dinner.

Her father smiled at her and asked her, "How was your day, honey?"

Sakura grabbed her apron and started to help her father. "Urgh… Very hectic… I had so many meetings… But all of them went well, I suppose…" And that was when she noticed the food that her father was preparing. "Father, why are there too many food prepared? That's too much for us…" She asked.

"Touya's coming to visit with Yukito. You know Yukito's diet…" her father teased and giggled. Yukito now works in the Ronar Company. A few blocks near the Kodocha no Tsubasa building, for short, Sakura's building. He is the assistant of the President there so you can say that he doesn't get out much.

Sakura's eyes looked surprised and excited at the same time. She hasn't seen Yukito since before Touya had graduated from college. "Yehay! I can't wait!" she said with a smiled plastered on her face.

After an hour, Touya and Yukito arrived. Yukito had brought someone with him and according to him, he was the president of the company. "I hope you don't mind… He wanted to meet you guys… and I guess make a contract with Kodocha no Tsubasa…" Yukito said with a smile.

Touya was blaring. He didn't want this guest to ruin their night. "Gaki no baka!"

Sakura and Fujitaka looked at him, confused. Sakura had a hunch that she knew who the other guest was since there is only one person in this world whom Touya calls "Gaki" and calls him a "baka" "Uh… Minna, I would like you meet the President of the Ronar Company, Li Syaoran…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know… that was lame and… really not good… and short… Please forgive me…! I don't think my mind is working properly these days… Not with fanfictions that is…Sigh… Anyway, I have noticed that there are only few reviews for this story. Which means that only a few like the story. So, I guess, I'll have to stop continuing then if I don't get enough reviews… I mean, 15 reviews would do for me… As in 15 reviews all in all cause I know that I ain't that good and not too many likes my stories…

Well, anyway, please R&R for me to know if you would like me to continue the story or not… Thanks in advance…


	6. Recalling the Past… An Unfortunate Event

**CHAPTER SIX: **Recalling the Past… An Unfortunate Event

**AUTHOR'S NOTES (edited): **Uh, I didn't edit much… just the play part… made it a movie instead of a play… hehe

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura and I do not own the song "I Still…"…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**LAST CHAPTER:**

Sakura and Fujitaka looked at him, confused. Sakura had a hunch that she knew who the other guest was since there is only one person in this world whom Touya calls "Gaki" and calls him a "baka" "Uh… Minna, I would like you meet the President of the Ronar Company, Li Syaoran…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Sakura heard, she wasn't that much surprised even though she didn't expect that the visitor would be Syaoran. Her heart raced as if she was being chased by a dog, though of course, she wasn't. "Good Evening, Li… I never expected to see you here and as the President of the company…" Fuijtaka said, politely as usual.

"Good Evening…" Sakura said. Then she continued, "Um… Dad, I'll just be at the kitchen preparing the food. Excuse me…" and bowed to Syaoran as a sign of respect even though they are just of the same position in business.

Yukito, knowing what Syaoran was going to say to Sakura, smiled at him as if telling him that he should follow. "Uh… Excuse me… I have to talk to Sakura." Syaoran said and exited the room leaving Touya, Fujitaka and Yukito talking.

At the kitchen, Sakura was at the table thinking. The food was already set. She just needed an excuse to get out of there, of course, her father knew that. Syaoran then entered the room and saw Sakura sitting by the table. "Sakura…"

Upon hearing that, Sakura looked up and stared at the person who said it. "Sakura, I need to talk to you…" Syaoran said.

"We are talking, aren't we?" Sakura said again, now looking at the floor.

"Not here… Please?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. Not knowing what she was doing, she stood up and led Syaoran to the door leading outside. They did pass the living room but only Yukito and Fuijtaka saw them. Touya had his back facing the door leading outside.

As they reached the garden, Sakura turned around to look at Syaoran. "What is it that you would like to talk about?" she asked.

"I… Sakura… I told you before that I only had something to fix here, right? Now that it's already fixed, I guess there's no reason for me to stay here anymore…" Syaoran started.

Sakura stared at him with both confused and teary eyes. "What are you talking about…?"

"I'm flying back to Hong Kong this coming Friday, Sakura…" Syaoran said trying to hind his regret. Regret on what…? Regret on doing this. Regret on leaving Sakura and saying these to her…

Sakura stood there staring at Syaoran. She didn't know what to say. She felt her heart being torn into pieces. "Syaoran… I… Why!" she said yelling softly.

"It's not your fault Sakura. I just felt that…" Syaoran didn't know how to explain. He didn't want to bring up Ray to this conversation. "You don't deserve me… You deserve someone better… And besides, my love for you has faded after all these weeks... Don't worry, it's not your"

"NO!" Sakura once again yelled softly knowing that if she yelled really loud, Touya will bust out from the house and yell. "Syaoran… You can't leave!"

Syaoran was somewhat shocked at her expression. She was already crying… Tears were already flowing out from her eyes. And she was kneeling on the ground. He bent down and held her at her shoulders and said, "Sakura… look... I told you… I just don't love you anymore… So please make this easy for me… Forget about me, okay?"

She just sat there staring at the ground. "Alright… If that's the way you want it. LEAVE THEN! GO AWAY!" she yelled never bothering the silence of the night.

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered as he was staring at Sakura. Her eyes were full of anger and hatred. It was obvious that she hated him now.

"Sakura, what's wrong!" Touya asked, concerned about his sister.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!" she yelled, looking at Syaoran.

He held her shoulders and said, "Sakura… I'm…" still he couldn't continue for Sakura interrupted him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura yelled then she stood up and ran towards the house and ran up to her room where she locked herself.

Touya starred at her sister as she ran upstairs. After she had disappeared upstairs, he glared at Syaoran and said, "What did you do to her!"

"Touya, calm down…" Fujitaka said holding his son's shoulders and leading him inside the house. "I'm sorry about that Li…"

"No, it's okay… I have to go now. Thanks…" he said to Fujitaka and bowed down then walked to his car. Yukito, concerned for all the people involved, walked towards Syaoran and asked, "I see things didn't go well, huh…"

He didn't look up. He was still staring at the ground when he answered, "No… No, things didn't go too well… Thank you Yukito-san…"

"No problem… Want me to take you home?" Yukito offered since Syaoran looked so down and looked like he wanted to die.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks anyway… Go calm Touya and Sakura down. If ever she does… Please tell me how she feels if you could get her to talk about me…" Syaoran said as he walked again slowly to his car.

"No problem… are you sure you're okay on your own?"

"Yeah… I'll see you at work… Thanks again…" Syaoran said, but before he could close the door of his car, he spotted at little notebook at the passengers seat. He turned back to Yukito, now holding the notebook. Then he said, "By the way, can you give her this?" After seeing Yukito's reply, he closed the car door and started the car. Then, he had gone. He lived half across town so it's quite far.

_Who are you now_

_Are you still the same _

_Or did you change somehow_

_What do you do_

_At this very moment when I think of you_

_And when I'm looking back_

_How we were young and stupid_

_Do you remember that_

As he was driving his way home, he stopped by a park, park so familiar to everyone, the Penguin Park. He sat at the swing where he and Sakura usually sat together, before. "Sakura… I'm sorry…" Then closed his eyes and bowed down.

o-o Sakura o-o

Sakura was still crying in her bed, sobbing like it was the end of the world. Yukito was beside her, comforting her cause he knew somehow that this would happen.

Touya, on the other hand, was still boiling in anger and was being calmed down by his father at the living room.

Back to Sakura, she was lying on her bed facing the wall to the right with a pillow covering her face and is sobbing.

_No matter how I fight it_

_I can't deny it_

_Just can't let you go_

_I still need you_

_I still care about you_

_The way when things been said and done_

_I still feel you_

_Like I'm right beside you_

_But still no, word from you_

"I HATE YOU SYAORAN!" she yelled out loud under the pillow.

o-o Syaoran o-o

As if he heard Sakura's voice, he jolted up and walked back to his car. As he was again driving home, he started to reminisce the things that he and Sakura had been together.

_o-o-o-o flashback -o-o-o-o_

"_Yo! Kinomoto!" Syaoran yelled from the window of their classroom on the 3rd floor of the building._

_Sakura was at the backyard of their school with Tomoyo sitting under a tree eating their lunch. She looked up to see who was calling her. Then she yelled back, "Hi Li!" then she smiled._

_At that time, Syaoran had felt something but brushed the feeling away and yelled back, "We still have to practice for the play! Get back here!"_

_That time, there was a school play that they were preparing for. It is a video presentation of their class for the School Festival. Each section had something to present. Theirs was a revised version of Cinderella. They had revised it a little so that the story was more romantic and quite complicated. Of course, the script was made by Naoko with the help of Tomoyo, Rika and Chiharu who knew a lot about the topic._

_Of course, as the casting was made by Tomoyo, she had made Sakura as Cinderella and Syaoran as the prince and the list goes on…_

Now look at me

Instead of moving

I refuse to see

That I keep coming back

Yeah I'm stuck in a moment

That wasn't meant to last

_Back at the classroom, Sakura and Syaoran had started to rehearse. At the story, Sakura's name is Ria and the name of Syaoran's character is Scott. (It's similar to the story of A Cinderella Story only I couldn't quiet remember the other lines and I had some made up, so maybe I don't have to put up a summary of video… besides, I already suck at making stories, I would suck more at making up a summary…)_

_o-- Taping –o_

"_Look, listen…" Syaoran (Scott) tried to say before he was interrupted._

_Sakura (Ria) was staring at Syaoran who was really into the play with his acting. If you didn't know it was a play, you would believe that he's really confessing or that that's the real thing. "No, you listen… You turned out to be the person who I thought you were. You didn't even try to tell them the truth…! I've done my part. I think that it's time for you to do yours. I know the guy that sent me those e-mails is somewhere deep inside of you. But, I can't wait for you. Cause waiting for you is like waiting for rain in this drought. Useless, and disappointing…." Sakura said then she turned around and left the room. _

_Sakura then was seen leaving the room and met her best friend, Yamazaki (Javie). "Hey… Margie called me… I thought you needed a friend… Come here…" he said then hugged Sakura and then continued. "Are you alright? Your mom and Scott all in one day, how do you feel?"_

_Sakura sighed then continued, "I'll let you know when I catch my breath. Know what, let's do something tonight…"_

"_Um… I kinda wanted to watch the game… But it's alright if you…" Yamazaki started but was interrupted. "No, it's alright… I can handle this…" Sakura said with a smile on her face, a smile of achievement._

_After a few minutes, Syaoran had left the room for the game. Syaoran couldn't concentrate on the on planning their next moves. He had mixed feelings about this, he didn't know if he could do what he was supposed to do, or was going to back out._

_Sakura stared at the field. Syaoran was leading the team. Then, she suddenly realized that she couldn't continue. She couldn't watch the game anymore. Not when Syaoran (Scott) was there. "Jav, you know what, I thought I could actually do this, but I can't… I'm gonna go…" she said._

I tried to fight it

Can't deny it

But you don't even know

I still need you

I still care about you

The way when things been said and done

I still feel you

Like I'm right beside you

But still no, word from you

_Yamazaki looked at Sakura as if he was concerned. "Ok… You know what, I'll tell you how it ends, 'kay?" he said to Sakura who nodded in return._

_Sakura then started to excuse herself from all the people. As if on cue, Syaoran glanced back to the people and saw Sakura leaving. Then he looked back to the team which was having a break and was ready to listen to Syaoran's next plans "Sorry guys…" he said then ran towards the people but was stopped by Naoko (his dad) who was standing by the chairs. "Where are you going? You are ruining your dreams!"_

_Syaoran grinned at him (A/N: Uh… it's kinda weird to address a girl as a guy… but hey, that's her role… ;) and said, "No dad, I'm throwing away yours…" Syaoran then patted another guy, a friend of his, and said, "Their yours now… Go get 'em…" and continued up to the people. _

_Again, as if on cue, Sakura looked at the game and suddenly saw Syaoran running up to her. "Scott, what are you doing?" she asked as Syaoran reached her._

"_Something that I should have done a long time ago…" Syaoran said then kissed Sakura._

_After a few seconds, they broke apart and had rain effects, care of Tomoyo of course._

_(NOTE: Some of the sentences that I have used is © to A Cinderella Story, 2004)_

_o-o-o-o end flashback -o-o-o-o_

_Oh, no_

_I wish I could find you _

_Just like you've found me_

_Then I would never let you go…_

_The way things been said and done_

_I still feel you_

_Like I'm right beside you_

_But still no, word from you_

Just then, a few blocks from his place, the main road. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the truck crossing the intersection. He went pushed through and…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello! I'm back… well, I wasn't supposed to continue this story anymore… But I just thought of a plot that, maybe, could bring the story to life… Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter… Sorry to those who don't like songs inserted in between the story… I like doing that… so, sorry to those who hate it… Anyway, please R&R… I would appreciate your reviews…


	7. The Accident, The Notebook, A Fiancé?

**CHAPTER SEVEN: **The Accident, The Notebook, A Fiancé?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Once again, another chapter… Thanks to those people who reviewed…

lil-amber-lisa

ffgirl-07

dbzgtfan2004

MunChixD

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**LAST CHAPTER:**

Just then, a few blocks from his place, the main road. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the truck crossing the intersection. He went pushed through and…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sounds of sirens were heard a few minutes after an accident. An accident that happened between a truck and a BMW. Between a guy who works in a company, and a guy who owns a company... The people walking by saw the accident, about what really happened… but the only person who knows the real truth about this, is the person behind the wheel of the BMW… The one that's now bleeding to death and was brought to the hospital… Li Syaoran…

Being an owner of one of the biggest companies in town, this accident was broadcasted immediately.

o-o KINOMOTO RESIDENCE o-o

Sakura was still sobbing in her bed, Yukito still trying to talk to her and give her the notebook, Fujitaka and Touya, downstairs… in front of the TV when suddenly,

"SAKURA!"

Someone hastily opened the door without even knocking, ran upstairs as if that person owned the place. Fujitaka and Touya were both shocked when the person opened the door.

"SAKURA!" the person said as the door of Sakura's room was opened… "Sakura? What happened to you?" asked first, then suddenly remembered what he/she came here for. "Leave that for later…We've got an emergency! It's Li!"

As Sakura heard that, she suddenly looked up from the pillow with red, puffy eyes and yelled, "NEVER MENTION A JERK'S NAME IN THIS HOUSE, EXPECIALLY IN FRONT OF ME! REMEMBER THAT, TOMOYO!" Then she once again covered her head with the pillow and continued crying…

"Oh…." Tomoyo said, feeling heartbroken. Then she started to leave.

"Wait…" Yukito called. "What about, Syaoran…?" he said, kinda nervous.

"I… I just saw it at the news… He got into an accident just a while ago with this big truck a block away from his house, I think… He's now at the city hospital if you're interested…" Tomoyo said, still feeling down. Then she left the room.

Soon after she had left the house, after apologizing to Fujitaka for barging in like that, Fujitaka and Touya saw the news as well. Yukito was still at Sakura's room, dumbfounded since he knew it was also his fault for not driving him home…

"Sakura! You heard the news!" Touya said, barging in the room.

"I heard it and I DON"T WANNA KNOW ABOUT IT!" She yelled. Her face still covered with the pillow.

After 3 days, Syaoran of course still at the hospital. No one knows his condition. Yukito couldn't leave Sakura until he has given the notebook that Syaoran wanted him to give. Touya didn't give a damn about the "brat" and Fujitaka was busy trying to run the company in place of Sakura to even go to the hospital or comfort his daughter who is still crying and hasn't been going to work.

For the 4th day, Sakura had tried to move on and stand back on her own two feet. She had risen from her bed and had started to smile again. Only, everyone can say that that smile that she's wearing is a fake smile.

Meanwhile, we know that Syaoran still at the hospital. But, he isn't going through the times that we think he is… He is currently under going continues operations due to the impact of the accident. Whilst Syaoran is there, Sakura is trying, as said, to be happy and pretends that nothing even happened.

When Sakura had finally stood up, Yukito gave her the notebook. The time she got home that day, she never came out of her room. She stayed there. What did she do? Let's just say that she was trying to force herself not to read the little notebook. But, she couldn't. She grabbed it and started to read it.

_Wow…I never thought that she would change this way… She's even more beautiful… Yeah she has changed a bit but I think that she still has the personality that I know. The one that I love._

"What rubbish! What the heck it this? You give me this telling me that you like another girl! JERK!" she yelled. When she was about to throw the notebook, Yukito opened her door only to see her arms raised and read to throw the notebook.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"As you can see, I was just about to throw this rubbish to the window." Sakura stated.

Yukito was somehow broken hearted for this – yeah even though he wasn't the one that wrote those – but he knows that whatever is written there, Syaoran meant it. He meant it and the person that he was talking about in that notebook was her, Sakura.

o-o At the Hospital o-o

"Anyone here whose a relative of Mr. Syaoran Li?" The doctor said as he left the operating room.

"Is a fiancé enough as a relative?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Sigh… another one finished… I know that this is really, really short and lame… -.- but, that's all that I can think of for this chapter… maybe for the next chapter, my writer's block would be gone and I just hope that my load right now would be much lighter as I should finish my project this month! Sigh… Anyway, reviews are appreciated…


	8. The Last Memory of that Little Notebook…

**CHAPTER EIGHT: **The Last Memory of That Little Notebook…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Again, to those who reviewed the last chapter, thanks… Once again, sorry for not updating for more than a month. I had a lot of school work to finish and the term is almost over so, if I don't have my writer's block, I can continue this story with a longer chapter (cause I have been posting short chapters -.-) Anyway, sigh, another short chapter… Sorry guys…

Thanks to:

- forestfairy

- Allehluyah! – sorry for this delay of this chapter.. but, here it is!

- lil-aber-lisa

- ffgirl-07 – I'm glad that you liked the story… Thanks!

- s+s 4ever XD – you'll find out if this story is S+S... (evil laugh) kidding, hehe… it is S+S, don't worry…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"Is a fiancé enough as a relative?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The doctor looked at the girl who had dark brown hair flowing up to her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes as well. "Yes, that would be alright…" the doctor said.

"So, how is he?" the girl asked.

"He had amnesia and is right now in a critical situation. The impact was hard and maybe, let's just pray that he can make it. Might you know the reason for his reckless driving?"

"Reckless driving? You are telling me that my fiancé is a reckless driver!" the girl asked, yelling.

"I didn't mean to offend you nor Mr. Li. But according to our witnesses, he didn't stop even though there was already a truck half way the intersection. Worst of all, he was driving fast." He explained.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sakura, wait just a minute…" Yukito said walking closer to Sakura and holding her arm to prevent her from throwing the notebook.

Sakura looked at Yukito with angry eyes, still. "What? You want to keep it? Here!" Sakura said pushing the notebook to Yukito's chest.

"Mate ne, Sakura-chan… This notebook… It's… It has…Syaoran wanted me to give it to you… Please read it… I know for a fact that this wasn't written to hurt you… nor was it written to make you cry, I think…" Yukito explained.

Sakura, calmed a bit, grabbed the notebook back from Yukito. She started to flip the pages of the notebook and saw the very last entry that Syaoran had placed there. She didn't know, but somehow, this entry had attracted her… And it said, "_I don't know what has gotten into me that I would even dare to leave her… But, nothing's ever what it seems… I guess… we really aren't just meant to be… This is the last for this notebook… Last entry… Last Memory… Goodbye… Kinomoto Sakura… I will always love you and will never forget you, my angel…"_

Upon reading that, Sakura had felt tears crawling out of her eyes. Her anger was washed away and was filled with… love? No, it wasn't filled with love… It was filled with so many emotions that Sakura didn't know how to explain it anymore… She looked at Yukito with red eyes once again. But this time, those red eyes didn't resemble anger... But resembled sympathy.

"I… Yukito… He… Me… Loved… Where is he?" Sakura asked Yukito as soon as she found her voice.

"Right now, he's at Tomoeda Hospital… He–" Yukito was about to continue but then, Sakura ran off, towards the hospital which was 6 blocks away from their house.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"And still, you are blaming my fiancé! Sigh… I can't do anything about that, can I? Anyway, can I go see him then?" the girl asked.

"As I said, he is right now in a critical situation and has amnesia. I doubt it that you can even talk to him cause he is still aslee-" before the doctor could continue, a nurse peeked her head from the room where Syaoran was and reported, "the patient is awake, sir…"

The doctor looked at Syaoran's "fiancé" and said, "Just a moment, Miss…" and then turned around and went back inside Syaoran's room.

A few minutes later, Sakura had arrived, sweating as she had ran from her house to the hospital. If the nurses wouldn't have known better, they would think that she was running away from someone… "Excuse me… What room is Mr. Li in?" she asked at the nurses station.

The nurse looked up just in time to see Sakura faint. Why? She hasn't eaten a balanced diet, never ate for 3 whole days – except for water that is – and, let's just say that all that running had her worked out a bit too much for her helpless body at that time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

There was a guy seen far back. Sakura couldn't quiet see who it is for all she sees is his figure, and not his face. He was telling something to Sakura, something that made her cry. "Sayonara, Sakura-chan…" the guy said.

"No… Don't leave me!" she yelled. Then suddenly, the guy disappeared and Sakura woke up an unknown girl beside her with worried looks as Sakura was indeed crying.

"Miss, are you alright? You suddenly fainted while you were asking something at the nurse's station…" a girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes said.

Sakura looked at her and asked, "Who… who are you?"

"The name's Tina. Tina Li… I happened to be passing by when you fainted." She said.

Sakura looked at her. Yeah, she did have a bit of Syaoran-ish features. _"Who is she?" _she thought. "You, in any way related to Syaoran? Li Syaoran, I mean…" she asked without thinking.

Tina was somehow shocked that she knew Syaoran and was using his name and not his surname. But then, she answered her question with pride in her voice. "He's my fiancé. You know him?"

"_FIANCE?" _something yelled inside her. _"And here I come running to this hospital to see him and all I get is knowing that he has a FIANCE!" _ "Yeah… He, uh… He's a good friend of mine…" Sakura said with flames burning in her heart.

"Oh… He never mentioned any friend when he was back home… Well, he never did like telling stories to other people. Keeps them for himself …" Tina explained. "Where did you guys meet?"

Sakura wasn't able to answer quickly. Her insides where burning. Her anger had started to raise again, the anger that had flown away the time that she knew that Syaoran loved her.

"Hello? Earth to Kinomoto… Are you there? What the hell is wrong with you?" Tina asked impatiently. That was when Sakura snapped back to reality, the reality that Syaoran has a fiancé.

"Oh, sorry… I have to go… Thanks for your time…" Sakura said standing up and leaving the room.

Tina stood up as well and asked, "You're not going to visit Xiao-lang?"

Sakura looked back at Tina before exiting the room and said, "No…Just… don't tell him I came by… I would do him a favor if I just disappeared…" Then she slowly walked out of the room with tears falling from her eyes.

Tina, on the other hand, just shrugged and went back to the chairs near the room where Syaoran was as if waiting for the doctor to tell her that it's alright to go and see him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Again, another chapter… sorry again that it's a short one… I just finished the finals in my major subject a while ago and I think I'm having a writer's block… sigh… Anyway, I hope you like this chapter… Please R&R… your reviews, I would really appreciate… ;


	9. Reminiscing the past…

**CHAPTER NINE:** Reminiscing the past…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello once again people! Another chapter is again finished… Well, let's just say that I wasn't doing anything while I was at my older sisters' place and her laptop was there so I grabbed it (well, not literally) and started to write this while the internet was, again, down… sigh…

Anyway, again, I would like to thank those who reviewed for the last chapter…

o- ffgirl-07

o- Firalyn Tiatra

o- Cherryblossom93 – thanks! I will try to update as soon as I can… but of course, I have to prioritize my studies first since I am a struggling CS (computer science) student… ;

o- Sakura Mei Yunalesca

o- Twilight-star1 – hm… never thought of that cause what was on my mind then was that, she did come from China and that there's only one Li clan there… and, Sakura did suspect, right?

Anyway, on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**LAST CHAPTER:**

Tina, on the other hand, just shrugged and went back to the chairs near the room where Syaoran was as if waiting for the doctor to tell her that it's alright to go and see him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tina went to the chairs outside Syaoran's room and waited for the doctor to come out. Fifteen whole minutes have passed and she was still waiting. "THE HELL! WHERE ARE THE DOCTORS IN THIS HOSPITAL! I WANNA SEE MY SYAORAN!" she started yelling. Hey, who could blame her? She's been waiting there for hours… The nurses, as soon as she started to yell, ran to her and started to calm her down… The other patients and visitors started searching for the very person who yelled for she had definitely scared and made them jump.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I WANNA SEE SYAORAN!" Tina yelled again.

Meanwhile, Sakura was on her way back home, walking and starting to cry again. 'I cannot believe this… Syaoran… How could you? I thought you loved me? Why? Why did you even come back telling me that you love and yet you have a fiancé…' she thought while she kept on walking, not knowing where her feet were talking her.

O - Syaoran's room - O

Syaoran, suddenly opened his eyes slowly. Then he mumbled, "Sakura…?"

Both the doctor and the nurse looked at him with confused faces… "Young man, do you remember your name?" the doctor asked him.

"Of course I do…" he replied, assuring the doctor. "I'm… uh… I…" he started. Then he looked at the doctor and said, "Do you know who I am? I thought I knew… There's this name that keeps on bugging me but I don't know whose name it is… sounds like… a girls name to me…"

"A girl's name? Maybe you are talking about your fiancé… she's outside waiting for you to wake up…"

"I have a fiancé?" Syaoran asked himself as if not believing what he heard.

"Yeah, and if I'm not mistaken, I think she just lost her patience just a few minutes before you woke up…" the nurse, this time, explained.

Syaoran tried to search his memory for any clue of the name that he keeps on remembering and, searching for this fiancé that he felt like he really didn't have… Failing to remember anything, he asked the doctor and the nurse, "Are you sure I have a fiancé? By the way, do you know who this 'Sakura' is?"

The doctor knew that this would somehow happen… but, he didn't expect to have Syaoran remember any name or event from his past… Of course, if anyone helps him recover them… "I really don't know if she is your fiancé… but that who she said she was… and this 'Sakura' you are talking about… I also do not know who she is… maybe, as I said a while ago, that is the name of your fiancé… the reason why it kept on bugging you is because, maybe, you missed her too much…"

"Um… look… I know that I don't recall my past… but I, for one thing, know that I do not have a fiancé!" Syaoran said.

Taken aback, the doctor tried to calm him down for he still isn't that healed enough to even start yelling. "Ok… I'm sure it was just a mistake… anyway, Mr. Li, you have to take a rest… you are still not healthy enough to even move around.

"The hell I care! I wanna know who this 'Sakura' person is!" Syaoran yelled.

O - Back outside the room - O

"The hell I care! I wanna know who this 'Sakura' person is!" Tina heard Syaoran yell.

'Sakura? Who is this Sakura?' Tina asked herself with much anxiety as Syaoran. (A/N: I just realized that Sakura and Tina wasn't introduced properly… I mean, yeah, Tina did introduce herself but Sakura didn't… I'm thinking that maybe Tina saw a card or something that only contained Sakura's surname or something… anyway, on with the story…)

O – Sakura – O

She was walking… Actually, she didn't know where her feet led her. But when she looked at the surroundings, she noticed that she was at the Penguin Park. She sat at the swing and started to think and cry, again.

'Why Syaoran… Why?' she asked herself as if Syaoran is inside her.

_flashback_

"Sakura…" Syaoran called Sakura, a middle school student, as she was about to exit the school premises.

Sakura looked around as she and her best friend, Tomoyo, stopped on the way. "Yeah?"

"Sakura… I need to talk to you… Please?" Syaoran said.

She then walked closer to Syaoran. But before that, she looked at Tomoyo and gave her a look that said that she could go without her, and she did. "Syaoran-kun, is something wrong?" Sakura asked as she stopped beside Syaoran.

"Sakura… I need to tell you something before it's too late…"

Sakura looked at him, confused. "Too late? Too late for what, Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked down at the ground. They were the only ones left in school cause they had practices (soccer, cheerleading and choir to be exact). "I'm… I'm leaving the country in a few days…" he said.

Sakura stared at him then said, "What? But, when are you coming back?"

"I don't know… My mom called me last night and wanted me home… I didn't want to leave this town but I have to…" Syaoran explained.

"But Syao… You… I…" Sakura started but nothing sensible was coming out of her mouth.

"Look, that's not the only thing that I want to tell you…"

"What is the other thing?" Sakura asked not wanting to hear it anymore… She didn't know why, but somehow, upon hearing Syaoran's announcement about him leaving, it somehow broke her heart.

Syaoran, at first, didn't know where to start. He was trying alright. But somehow he knew he couldn't do it. "Sakura… I…"

Sakura was staring at Syaoran waiting for him to tell her the 'other thing' that he wanted to tell her even though she somehow knew that it was something, again, that would break her heart.

He sighed before trying to say it again. Then took a deep breath and said, "Sakura, taiski desu…"

"N… n… nani…?" was all Sakura could say. There is something in her that is somehow happy. But, she thinks that she doesn't feel is so she dragged all those happiness out of her. "Sy… Syao… ran…"

"It's okay Sakura… I know that this would somehow happen…" Syaoran told Sakura. Then he continued, "Sorry… I… I have to go… Thanks for everything… You taught me almost everything about feeling things… for extracting my real self from my cold heart."

Syaoran then started to walk pass Sakura and started to leave the school when Sakura called him. "Syaoran-kun!"

With a lifted spirit, Syaoran looked back to see Sakura running towards him. "Syaoran-kun…" Sakura called again in between breathing, catching up with Syaoran by the gate of the school.

"Ano ne… Syaoran-kun… Watashi wa, anata no koto des…" Sakura told Syaoran.

(I cannot answer your question right now… A/N: Well, I'm guessing that's the right translation that I got from the 2nd movie of CCS, if my memory servers me right that is… I haven't watched that for so long… TT please correct me if I'm wrong…)

Syaoran looked at her with hopeful eyes. Somehow, he knew that he has a chance… Sakura wouldn't admit it though. "Sakura-chan, it's alright… I understand…" He said then he smiled at her.

_end of flashback_

Sakura then looked up to the sky that was about to pour heavy rain. But she didn't care. She still sat there, crying… thinking…loving a lost… and searching for the lost…

"I miss you so much, Syaoran…" Sakura said as the rain then started to pour on her getting her all wet.

O – Syaoran – O

The doctor went out of Syaoran's room to find a calmed Tina with nurses beside her just in case she starts yelling again.

"Miss…?" the doctor asked.

"Ti… I mean Sakura… Sakura Li… Is it alright to see him?" she asked and lied about her identity.

"Oh, so you might be the Sakura that Mr. Li was talking about…" the doctor said. "I thought so… Anyway, you can go and visit him now, but with a word of caution. Please do not stress him out or say anything about his past for now. It'll be a few days before you, or someone else for that matter, can try to help him gain his memories."

"Sure, sure… What-ever! Can I go see him?" she demanded.

"As I said, yes you can but do no—" the doctor tried to warn her again about not stressing him out but before he can eve finish, she walked pass him and into Syaoran's room.

"Syaoran honey!" she yelled, again, as soon as she saw Syaoran at the bed trying to think.

He looked at the stranger who just flew in and asked, "Do I know you?"

"Of course you do, honey! I'm Sakura! You're fiancé!" she said as she approached Syaoran and sat beside him.

Syaoran looked at her with great interest. "O really… so how come you don't have your emerald eyes anymore? I seem to have this blurry dream about a girl with emerald eyes and I keep on calling her the name 'Sakura'." Syaoran explained.

"You see honey, I've kinda changed my appearance while you were being observed by the doctors. Don't you like the new me?" Tina asked. 'Oh my gawd… I cannot believe he is falling for this stupid trick!' she thought, laughing evilly inside her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Sorry again, if this chapter is quite short… I'll try to update before our term-break ends… but I doubt it that I can since I am away from my computer…

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter… It isn't much, I know… but I really hope you guys enjoy it… Please R&R…


	10. Secrets of the Past, Suspicions of the…

**CHAPTER TEN: **Secrets of the Past, Suspicions of the Present

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello, everyone! Sorry for the late update. And sorry I wasn't able to continue this during my term-break… I think I was too pre-occupied then with playing FF7, watching TV, eating and making a new layout for my site… ; Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you guys like it…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

o – The Dark Empress of Eternity

o – Sakura Mei Yunalesca

o – xKawaiixIndox

o – ffgirl-07

o – twilight-star1

o – lil-amber-lisa

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"You see honey, I've kinda changed my appearance while you were being observed by the doctors. Don't you like the new me?" Tina asked. 'Oh my gawd… I cannot believe he is falling for this stupid trick!' she thought, laughing evilly inside her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura just sat there like it was going to be the end of the world or something. She didn't bother to think about her health as she knew that she is capable of getting sick in times like this since she hasn't been eating much. "I… I guess things aren't just meant to be… It's like destiny is against us being together… But I'm glad that you came back, Syaoran-kun…" Sakura told herself.

Just then, Tomoyo and Eriol came passing by the park. They saw someone seated at the swing, without an umbrella, nor anyone else for that matter. "Eriol-kun…I think she needs help…" Tomoyo told Eriol. She didn't know who that person was but she was sure that it was a girl.

"Iie… I think she needs to be alone…" Eriol replied, knowing of course who the person is. "Even though it is hard to let some things go, she needs to learn that. And even though it is tough for us not to help her, we need to leave her alone, Tomoyo-chan."

Confused at what her boyfriend just told her, she asked, "Nani…? What are you talking about, Eriol-kun?"

But she didn't get the answer that she wanted. He just smiled at her and then started to walk. For Tomoyo, she was still very concerned for that girl that she just saw. Wanting that girl under a shelter as soon as possible, Tomoyo left Eriol walking and went to the girl.

Of course, Tomoyo was shocked to see her there. She didn't expect her to be out, especially on a day like this. "Sa-Sakura-chan….?"

Sakura looked up with an expressionless face. Indeed she was pale and is about to collapse. And after a few minutes of staring at Tomoyo, she did just that. "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled as Sakura collapsed on her shoulders.

Eriol came running towards Tomoyo just as he saw Sakura faint and heard Tomoyo yell. He was just at the entrance of the park, staring at the two. Just as Eriol arrived, he placed the palm of his right hand on Sakura's forehead. "Eriol-kun… do something! What has happened to her!" Tomoyo asked, panicking. She had also started to cry.

"We need to take her somewhere warm." Eriol said. He then started to shift Sakura into a position where he can carry her. "Ikuso, Tomoyo…"

"H-hai…" Tomoyo said as she held the umbrella for both her and Eriol and Sakura as well. Then they started to walk slowly even though it was raining. They did have an umbrella big enough for the three of them. "Demo, what has happened to Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked again, still with tears falling from her eyes.

Thinking about this, Eriol replied, "I too don't know, Tomoyo-chan… For now, I think she needs some rest. And be far away from him."

"From who, Eriol…?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. It's as if it's going to kill him if he said this. But he had to. He then opened his eyes and said, "Syaoran-kun…"

Tomoyo, of course, was again shocked. "Nani? Why can't she see Syaoran-kun?"

"It has given her enough shock that Syaoran was leaving. More was added when she knew about my cousin's secret."

"Secret?"

He once again sighed and continued. "Syaoran-kun had a secret that only I and he know about. Tomoyo-chan, it's been years. Both of them know that. Demo, Syaoran-kun's love for Sakura had never faded. Since he returned to Hong Kong, he's been keeping this little notebook where he writes everything he feels about Sakura."

_flashback_

Syaoran was all alone in his room. Everyone was so busy downstairs that he didn't want to bother anyone nor did he want anyone to bother him. He had been so busy with training that he wanted to sleep.

Even though he truly wanted to sleep, his mind was so full of thoughts. Just then, he remembered what his father told him before he died.

_ANOTHER FLASHBACK (an older one)_

"Xiao-lang… My only son…" Syaoran's father said as he smiled. Four-year-old Syaoran was there, sitting beside his father who was lying down, weakening every minute. Yelan and all of Syaoran's other sisters were also there, standing on the other side of the bed.

"Otou-san… daijoubu ka?" Even though he is still a child, Syaoran could feel that his father wasn't feeling well. (A/N: uh… let's just pretend that they are using Japanese there too… ;)

His father smiled at him. Then he said, "Syaoran, being my one and only son and successor of the Clan, I want to remember this. I know you won't understand it now. But if you will remember this, someday you will understand it. Never let anything get in your way. If ever there is something that can't leave your mind, write it down or tell it to that person."

Syaoran stared at him as if he understood. But indeed, he sipped all the information in.

"One day you will experience leaving the person that you love. There's no one in this world that hasn't experienced that. I would like you to keep going. Don't forget about that person but keep going." Just then, his father started to cough. A few minutes later, he had his last remaining strength just to say goodbye to his family.

About what his father said, Syaoran nodded. Then, just before he knew it, his father had gone. He had left them, without him knowing what had happened.

_end of "ANOTHER FLASHBACK"_

Syaoran then scrambled through his things and grabbed one of the notebooks that his father gave to him days before he died. He said that he should use it only to write his personal feelings. He had given him separate notebooks for each different feeling. This was a small notebook that had a cherry blossom and a peony cover. "Was this just a coincidence or is this really fate or did Otou-san knew that I was going to fall for a girl named Sakura…" he asked himself. With that thought, he had that written down at the notebook for his family concerns.

A few days later, while Syaoran was in training, Eriol walked in his room. He was only supposed to be getting a ballpen but then he saw this notebook that had arose his curiosity for it looked special. He scanned through the notebook and read a few parts. "Hhheeeeee…? Syaoran-kun likes someone?"

Just then, Syaoran entered the room. "What are you doing?" he asked with his usual cold voice.

Eriol, knowing that he really wasn't supposed to be snooping around other people's stuff, hastily closed the notebook and placed it back at the desk and said, "I… I was just looking for a ballpen. I was going to write something for… Uh… for a friend…" At that time, Eriol and Tomoyo already knew each other and were seeing occasionally while she was at Hong Kong.

"Yeah right… Like I'd buy that… Why were you looking at my notebook…" Syaoran asked again.

Guilty, Eriol said, "Ok, ok… you caught me… I was really looking for a ballpen then I saw this notebook. It somehow arose my curiosity and, hey… I'm only human. As they say, "curiosity kills the cat". So I opened it. Ne Syaoran, who is this Sakura?"

Hearing the name, even though he has written it down a lot of times, still brings him shock and he still has the inclination to blush. "It's none of your business, Eriol…" He said then he walked towards his desk and grabbed the notebook.

"Is she someone that you left in Japan? Cause I know someone who can help you find her…" he said it like it was a bribe… Well, it is… A bribe just to know who that Sakura person is.

Syaoran, even though there seems to be joy in his heart that he can finally contact Sakura through someone else, didn't say anything. Eriol, being his snoopy self, roamed around his room and searched for some stuff. That was when he saw a picture on his cousin's night table which he never noticed before, a picture of him and a girl with emerald eyes and hazelnut hair under a cherry blossom tree with Syaoran's arms around the girl and the girl's head leaning on Syaoran's shoulders. He noticed that, without a doubt, his cousin was smiling. He knew that he never smiles. Well, rarely he does, but not usually in front of others. But here, he was smiling.

"Ne Syaoran, could this be her?" Eriol asked his spaced out cousin who was staring at the ground.

At that statement, Syaoran looked at him and saw that he was holding their picture. He sighed with defeat knowing that he won't win against his cousin's senses. "Hai… That is Sakura…"

Eriol once again looked at the picture and said, "And so, what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? Mom called and had me sent here. That's what happened. After that, I have no idea what happened to her since I wasn't allowed to send letters to anyone. You know the rules, Eriol. I just don't know how you do it." Syaoran explained then got the picture from Eriol and sat down at his bed staring that the picture.

It was the first time that Eriol saw Syaoran this emotional. In fact, it is only the time that he was even emotional about things. "Syaoran…"

"Everything was going along fine… Why did she even have to arrange my departure from that country…" he said as tears were starting to form. Then, he noticed what he was doing. He suddenly wiped out his tears and stood up. "It doesn't matter now. Things are definitely going to be different from now on." Then he left leaving both the picture and the notebook on the bed.

Eriol stared at Syaoran while he left the room. Since Syaoran's heart grew cold after his father's death, he had never seen him cry nor did he ever see him smile. This was one proof that no doubt, his cousin had fell in love with this girl.

_end of flashback_

"I don't get it… Where's the secret there?" Tomoyo asked.

"The secret there is that, he has never cried after his father died. I was the only one who saw that. And I was the only one who realized that he had a deep relationship with Sakura. Since then, we grew closer. Even though I continuously kept on teasing him until he breaks my neck, I am the only cousin that he had ever been that close to. Setting Meilin aside, I can say that I am the only one who knows how he feels being a guy too." Eriol explained.

Tomoyo stared at her cousin. She, too, is the only one who knows how she feels. Well, Touya and her father do to, but not to the extent of what Tomoyo understands when it comes to her feelings since she is a girl. "Eriol, let's get her home."

"Hai…" Eriol said. He then walked, with Tomoyo beside her and carrying Sakura, back to Tomoyo's house to keep Sakura warm before bringing her home just to face a livid Touya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Syaoran stared at the so-called "Sakura" beside him. "I don't like it. I like your emerald eyes better." He said then he turned around.

Just after turning around, Tina looked like she saw something horrible. Then she started to get mad. But then, one thing struck her. 'Contact Lens…' she told herself. "Alrighty then…." She said again with a happy tone on her voice. "I'll just go get my contact's a home, alright?" Then she left the hospital for the mall only to look for emerald colored contact lenses.

But, as she was looking for one, she suddenly remembered the girl that was supposed the visit Syaoran that day. She remembered that she had emerald eyes. 'Could she be… Sakura?' she thought.

After an hour and a half, she finally saw a pair of emerald colored contact lenses. Immediately, she bought them and ran back to the hospital where she knew Syaoran was waiting. When she got there, she saw that the hospital was suddenly crowded. 'The hell…! It just took me an hour and a half to get these and I return here and see a pack of people…' she thought.

Losing her patience, she screamed again, "OUT OF THE WAY!"

The people beside her looked at her. It was obvious that she didn't care. The others are still making there way somewhere. Of course, she didn't know.

o- inside Syaoran's Room –o

Yukito was there. He got a call from the nurse that he talked to the night that Syaoran was taken to the hospital and said that Syaoran had awaken. "Syaoran-kun, are you alright?" he asked Syaoran.

Syaoran just looked at him. He stared at him for a few minutes. Then he said, "Do I know you?"

Yukito, expecting this from him, wasn't taken a back. But, he was worried about Sakura. What if he didn't recognize Sakura by the time she comes here? 'Wait, where is Sakura?' he thought. Then, he decided to ask just in case she had talked to him. "Did Sakura come by?"

"Huh? Sakura? Oh yeah. She said she'd run back home and get her contact's at home… Do you know her?" Syaoran said.

At that comment, Yukito was surprised. Sakura didn't have any contacts nor did she have any problem in the eyes. Why the need for contact lenses? "Syaoran-kun, are you sure that Sakura got her contacts at home? Cause if I remember correctly, she doesn't wear any. Nor does she have any problem in the eyes."

Syaoran once again looked at him and said, "I don't know. That's what she told me. Who are you anyway and why do you know my so-called 'fiancé'"?

"Fiancé!" Yukito, obviously, was again shocked. "Since when did she become your fiancé?" he asked.

"I don't know. She just came barging in the door then she told me that she's my fiancé." He explained. "Would you care to tell me who you are and how do you know me and Sakura?" he asked nicely.

"Oh… Sorry… Tsukishiro Yukito des… I am your personal assistant and you are the President of the Ronar Company, one of the biggest companies both here and in Hong Kong. This Sakura that you are telling me about is not the Sakura that I know so I can't help you with that. Did she happen to mention her surname?"

"Surname?" he asked. "Guess not… She just told me that she's Sakura and that she's my fiancé." He explained again.

o- back to Tina -o

"What's the problem with you people?" she yelled just as she got her way inside the room. Then she saw Yukito sitting at the chair beside Syaoran's bed. "Who are you?" she asked, not in a polite manner.

"I guess you must me the "Sakura" that Mr. Li here is talking about." He said saying the name 'Sakura' with air quotes.

"And your problem being?" she asked, still not in a polite manner.

Yukito, knowing that he won't win in this debate alone, stood up and said, "Syaoran-kun, I'll be going now. I'll have Sakura here as soon as I can find her."

Really looking confused as he really doesn't know what's going on, Syaoran said, "But she's already here…"

"Oh, right… I'll be back as soon as I can contact your friends about this."

"There's no need. He doesn't have any friends here." Tina said as she started to move forward towards Syaoran.

"And you know that because? I know that you just got here "Sakura" because you heard that Syaoran got into an accident." Yukito said still putting the name Sakura in air quotes. "I better get going. I'll see you later, Syaoran-kun."

Tina then glared at Yukito as she knows that he will truly ruin her plans. "What did he mean, Sakura?"

Forgetting that her name that was registered to Syaoran was "Sakura", she didn't bother to answer. She just continued to glare and stand. That was when Syaoran got suspicious even though it happened only once. Upon seeing Yukito when he entered the room, he felt like he could trust him and take his word. Now he is doing what he felt, taking Yukito's suspicions as true.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I know that it's kinda weird having a lot of different notebooks for each different feeling… but hey, this is my fanfic and I can write what ever I think of, right? ; And yeah… I know that Yukito was somehow not him self in this chapter… ; gomen-ne…

Anyway, once again, I hope you guys liked this chapter… Thanks again and please don't forget to R&R… Thanks in advance!


	11. Forgetting About Him…

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Forgetting About Him…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Guys! I am sooo sorry that this chapter turned out this way… ; I have no idea where these came from… My hands just kept typing on what my brain was thinking so here it is…. But don't worry…. Syaoran will regain his memory soon enough to recognize Tina… I still don't know about Sakura though cause she just had hers…

Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed!

o –Samantha Patanne

o – ffgirl-07

o – Sakura Mei Yunalesca

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**LAST CHAPTER:**

Forgetting that her name that was registered to Syaoran was "Sakura", she didn't bother to answer. She just continued to glare and stand. That was when Syaoran got suspicious even though it happened only once. Upon seeing Yukito when he entered the room, he felt like he could trust him and take his word. Now he is doing what he felt, taking Yukito's suspicions as true.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Just as Yukito left the room, the crowd ran after him yelling. Why? Let's just say that he was a model before. He had retired from being a model and stayed with being a normal person. That was when he decided to apply as Syaoran's personal assistant. Even though he had retired from modeling 2 years ago, he was still being chased by women for he sure was cute.

"YUKITO-CHAN! MARRY ME!" one of them yelled.

Yukito started to run. After the girl yelled that, he was totally determined to get out of the hospital. 'Why me…' he asked himself.

When he had finally escaped all the girls, he sighed and started to walk towards Tomoyo's house. For some reason, he knew that Sakura was there.

As soon as he reached the house, he rang the bell and a maid answered it opening the gate for him since he was one of the recent visitors of the "lady" as they call Tomoyo.

Yukito was led to Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura at Tomoyo's room. Sakura was still unconscious. Seeing this, Yukito asked, "What happened to her?"

Tomoyo looked at Yukito with tears in her eyes. Eriol was sitting at the sofa of Tomoyo's room reading some kind of ancient script or something. "Tsukishiro-san… We found Sakura staring at the ground for some time at the Penguin Park. When I approached her, she suddenly collapsed…" Tomoyo said while sobbing she was sobbing in between.

Eriol, too busy with what he was reading, didn't bother to comfort Tomoyo nor did he bother to greet Yukito.

Yukito, on the other hand, walked towards Tomoyo who was sitting beside Sakura. "Daidouji-san, would you like to keep an eye on Syaoran-kun and that girl declaring that she is Sakura. I'll go take care of Sakura-chan for you guys."

Tomoyo's flowing tears suddenly stopped and stared at Yukito. Eriol too, upon hearing this, he looked up from his book and stared at Yukito. "What do you mean, Tsukishiro-san?" Eriol asked.

"He has this girl taking care of him. Seems like she had told him that she was Sakura. Maybe it is her real name. Maybe she is faking and knew some how that Syaoran loved Sakura." He said while he was staring at Sakura.

"What did she look like?" Eriol ask, suddenly curious about it.

"Well, for what I saw, she had these emerald eyes, more like Sakura's. But, since Syaoran-kun mentioned to me that she got her "contact lenses" at home, I'm guessing that that's not the natural color. Then her hair was dark brown which flowed up to her shoulders. If you ask me, she has some Syaoran-ish features only without the emerald contact lenses." Yukito explained. "If you ask me, she doesn't have a pretty attitude. A nasty one she has for sure."

Eriol narrowed his eyes and murmured, "Tina… She's at it again…" loud enough for Yukito and Tomoyo to hear.

"Honey, you know her?" Tomoyo asked him.

"She's one of our cousins. She's like Meilin in some sense but she's worst. She won't give up until she gets what she wants." Eriol explained.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Syaoran, trying to test once again his suspicions, called on Tina, "Ne Sakura, doko de Oka-san, Otou-san des?" he asked.

Still not aware that her name registered to him is "Sakura", she still didn't budge. She was trying to call someone on the phone.

"Stupid phone… Why can't I call to China?" she yelled losing her patience.

"China? Sakura, what are we going to do to China?" Syaoran said again.

Tina, losing her temper, said to Syaoran, "Xiao-lang. Stop calling me Sakura. Stupid, you live in China. I'm trying to contact you mom." After that, she realized that she told him before that her name was Sakura. "Um… I was just kidding… Hehehe…" she said.

Syaoran, proving that he Yukito was true, didn't bother to be friendly to her. "Why are you here? Who are you?" he asked coldly.

"I told you, I'm Sakura…" Tina said trying once again to dial something on the phone.

"No you're not. Who are you? That guy was right… "

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura's eyes slowly opened and saw Yukito, Tomoyo and Eriol taking on the sofa. "Minna… Where am I?" she said softy.

Yukito and the others looked at Sakura and ran to her. "Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked with a really worried face.

"H-Hai…" Sakura replied. "Where am I?" she asked again. But before anyone could answer, she realized that her surroundings looked familiar. "Oh… Tomoyo's house... But why am I here?" she asked again.

"Sakura-chan… You fainted while you were at the park. Tomoyo and I brought you here. Yukito just came beck from the hospital from which he visited Syaoran-kun." Eriol explained.

"Syaoran? Who is he?" Sakura asked.

Everyone was totally shocked. 'WHAT!' they all had the same thoughts. "Sakura… You don't know him?" Yukito asked.

"I guess not…" Sakura said. She started to think and searched for the name Syaoran. Nothing came to her. All her past, she could remember. But there was this certain part of her past that it was blurry. It was blurry enough to not know who the persons there were and what they were doing. Her past with Syaoran… "Who is he? Maybe you can show me something that might help me remember him…" she offered.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol who nodded in return. He didn't expect this to happen. He thought Sakura's shock to what happened would through something like being cold towards everyone or something. But not this… Tomoyo stood up and got their childhood memories, the times when Sakura and Syaoran were very happy together. Their teenage life was full of happiness. After Syaoran left, Tomoyo had no record of anything since there wasn't anything to get. Life was too boring when Syaoran left, for Sakura was too sad.

Tomoyo gave the album to Sakura. She even got her old videos of Sakura and Syaoran together and played them in her VCR to show to Sakura.

No matter how hard Sakura tried to recall these events, nothing came to her. "Tomoyo-chan… gomen ne… But nothing is really coming to me…" she said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Like you know him?" Tina asked Syaoran. "He is a stranger. I don't know him myself. Besides, I don't think he's telling the truth."

"I think you are the stranger… Look, he told me that I am the president of some company. Maybe you are after the money…" Syaoran said.

'Right… and where did he get the idea! He isn't supposed to know that!' Tina thought. "Honey, look… don't be stress out… I'm not after your money, alright? Your mom sent me here."

"Like I'd believe that now…" Syaoran said. Then he pressed the nurse button. Immediately, a nurse showed up. "Would you kindly get this stranger out of here? I don't know her." Syaoran told the nurse.

Not knowing what's happening, she took the orders. "WAIT JUST A MINUTE! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DRAG ME OUT OF HERE?" Tina yelled at the nurse.

"I was just ordered to. I don't want to get sacked just because of now following orders ma'am." The nurse told Tina and continued to drag her out of the room.

"SYAORAN!" Tina yelled. But Syaoran didn't bother to look at her nor to talk to her that time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other. Somehow, they have to bring the two together and get them remember each other. "Let's bring Sakura to the hospital. By seeing Li-kun, she might remember him." Tomoyo offered.

"It's not that simple, Tomoyo… You see, this is a rare syndrome… For those people who are emotionally challenged…" Eriol said. "But, there's no harm in trying…"

Tomoyo's hope was somehow crushed but she still had a bit of it when he heard Eriol's last sentence. "Alright then…" she started. Then she turned towards Sakrua, "Come on Sakura…" she said with a smile plastered on her face. If you ask me, it was a sad smile.

Sakura stared at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan… Is something wrong?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

Sakura then stood up and remained sitting on the bed, "You look sad… That's not the smile of the Tomoyo that I know…"

She was too good to be herself. She knew too much about Tomoyo to even trick her that she wasn't sad at all. "Sakura, there are a lot of things happening right now… You know them, right?" Eriol asked.

Confused, Sakura stared at the floor. Then she answered, "I guess not… What has been happening? All I can remember is that I was supposed to meet someone. I don't know who that person is since there is a part of my memory that is kinda blurry right now…" she said, telling the truth and not bothering to tell a white lie to her friends. "I don't know… But for some reason, I think I was very happy in the blurry memory… I wonder why…"

Tomoyo looked at Eriol who was looking straight at Sakura. "Come on Sakura… We need to visit someone." Eriol said. Tomoyo was expecting that Eriol wouldn't allow Sakura to go there anymore. But to her surprise, he still wants her to go.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol all went to the hospital where Syaoran was. When they reached Syaoran's room, they saw a girl outside the room that looked kinda angry. Tomoyo looked at Eriol with a worried look. Sakura, on the other hand, went to the girl and asked her, "Miss, are you alright? You seem kinda down…"

The girl looked up to Sakura, still with anger in her eyes, "You? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to see Syaoran anymore?" She asked coldly.

Sakura looked at her with confusion. Then she asked her, "Who? Who is Syaoran?"

Tomoyo and Eriol both looked at the girl. She had this expression that you can barely explain. An expression that had anger, confusion and at the same time, hatred. "Um miss, excuse me… But Sakura here has somehow forgotten some stuff and we are here to retrieve them. Do you mind if we see Syaoran?" Eriol told the girl kindly.

She once again looked at Sakura. This time, with angry eyes. Angry eyes that can kill a person. "YOU! YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS!" She said, yelling to Sakura and jumping to conclusions.

Surprised, Sakura didn't know what to do. "What did I do? I don't even know you…" She said.

"Oh… so THAT'S how you put it… FINE! My fiancé just had me dragged out of the room just because of a stupid name that he only remembers! Get out of here!" she yelled.

"Looky here, missy… No one is leaving this hospital unless we have a talk and see Syaoran, got it?" Tomoyo fought back, losing her patience.

Temper rising with the 2 of them, the girl yelled, "AND WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, &#$?"

"WHO ARE YOU TO CALL HER THAT?" Eriol yelled, losing his temper as well.

While they were fighting, little did they know, Sakura was not beside them anymore.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Really, really sorry, minna! But, the more suspense, the more I like the story… But, I promise, Syaoran will have his memory back… soon… So, just keep on reading and find out what will happen to both of them. Will it still be S+S? Or will they really have to live separated…

Uh… I know Ray kinda disappeared… ; I just don't know when to put him… besides, the story already has a lot of twists so, bye Ray! ;

Anyway, please review on this chapter… Thanks in advanced!


	12. Tina's Story

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Tina's Story**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello again! I'm back… ; Anyway, here is the next chapter… I hope you guys like it… I know that it's not that long… But I just did it tonight… I was too lazy to make questions for my project and again too lazy to read my report tomorrow, if I will report tomorrow… ; Anyways, I would once again like to thank those who reviewed this chapter…

o – CherryBlossom93

o – ffgril-07

o – tanminhhuynh

Arigato, minna…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It is a copyright to CLAMP and all other companies…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**LAST CHAPTER:**

While they were fighting, little did they know, Sakura was not beside them anymore.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inside the hospital, there were two young women and one man around their twenties fighting. Yeah, it is rude cause there are a lot of people resting inside the hospital. But neither of them cared. They just continued on yelling…

"WHO ARE YOU TO CALL HER THAT?" the man with navy blue hair yelled to the other.

Meanwhile, they didn't notice that one of their friends was already missing, the one that needed their attention mostly. But, she just went out, walking in her own pace, not knowing that she was already walking into the person responsible for her sickness…

She walked inside a room, the nearest room that she could possibly enter. When she entered the room, she saw a man lying down his bed. He looked like he was thinking about something really deep. Even though she didn't know the man, she still had the courage to talk to him. "Hi… Um… Do you mind? I don't like hanging around people who are fighting…" she said with her soft voice.

The man looked to his side only to find an angel looking at him with a smile plastered on her face. "No… Certainly not… Please, sit down…" he said. Then he continued, "Who might you be?" he asked.

She closed the door and walked to the nearest chair she could find. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto… And you?" she asked before sitting.

Feeling that somehow he could trust this Kinomoto girl, he told her, "Syaoran Li… You look familiar… Have we met?"

Sakura looked at him as she tilted her head a bit to the right and said, "I don't think we have…"

Suddenly, Syaoran's head starts to ache. "Itai…" he said a bit loud as he held his head with his hands.

Being concerned about her "new found" friend, she stood up and walked closer to him, "You alright?"

_flashback_

"Sakura-chan, taiski desu…" he said, telling it to a girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes.

_another flashback_

"Sakura-chan! Gambate ne!"

_another flashback_

Sees himself kissing that girl.

another flashback

A picture of a girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes. It was blurry. But little by little it became clear. It was now clear that that girl was the one he had been talking to, Kinomoto Sakura.

_end of flashbacks_

Slowly, Syaoran opened his eyes and saw Sakura with a worried look on her face sitting beside him in the bed. "Sakura…?"

"Daijoubu, Li-kun…?" she asked.

"What's with the "Li", Sakura?" he asked.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The three started to clam down as almost all the doctors in the hospital came to them and told them that none of the patients seem the get some rest and they couldn't concentrate on what they had to do.

"Look, I came here since I heard that the famous Li Syaoran was in an accident, alright? I was a big fan of his back when he was modeling in Hong Kong. I know you won't believe it but yeah, he was…" Tina started to explain to Tomoyo and Eriol. 'I wanted to meet him in person and be with him… Even though it only meant being with him for a day or two. But when I suddenly heard that he had amnesia from one of the nurses, I took the chance… Of wanting to be with him forever."

_flashback – Tina telling the story_

"Hey! Did you guys hear! Xiao-lang had an accident in Japan on his way home! Poor Xiao-lang…" one of the girls in a membership club said.

I was sitting at the back of the room. Even though I was a huge fan, I never liked sharing my stuff and all that I know about Syaoran. I decided to have a plan of my own.

The next day, I left my parents a note on my desk…

_Mama, Papa,_

_I have gone to Japan to meet Xiao-lang. I know that all you guys wanted for me was to be happy… And now, I am actually doing this… I'm meeting my dream guy in Japan! He had an accident there and I thought that maybe this is my chance to see him even though it was only for a minute or two… So please, don't worry… I'll be home as soon as I can, alright? Take care, you guys… I love you…_

_Tina_

I left and flew to Japan that day at around 11 in the morning, eager to see Syaoran in person. I found out that flew to Japan that day at around 11 in the morning, eager to see Syaoran in person. I found out that he was confined in the Tomoeda City hospital so I went there are soon as I could check-in in a hotel and had my luggage placed in my room.

When I got there, I sat at the chairs near the room where Syaoran was being held in an operation. Then, I heard from one of the nurses that came out of the room during the operation that he had amnesia. Then when the doctor came out and asked for a relative, I stood up, wanting to somehow be with him even though he really didn't know me. But hey, he had amnesia so I took my chance telling the doctor that I was a fiancé.

An hour later, a girl came looking for the hell I knew at the nurse station. I witnessed her collapse and helped the nurses put her in a room. Bored while waiting for Syaoran, I stayed beside this Kinomoto girl. That's the only info that I got from the nurses that placed her in a room. That was when I knew that she was also looking for Syaoran. I didn't know why nor did I know if they had any relationship or anything. When she asked for my name, of course, I didn't want to tell a lie. So I told her that I was Tina Li… Yeah. I am a Li. A very, very, very distant relative of the Li's so not anyone of them knew any of my close relatives cause we are not that rich as them. So you can say that we are really not that related. Maybe that was why I was so much attracted to him.

When she asked me if I was at any way related to Syaoran, that I can't deny that I was lying. I told her that I was his fiancé. Hey, I didn't want any leak-outs that time. I was eager to see him and talk to him. When she said that she didn't want to see him anymore, I didn't know what I have done, so many questions where popping out of no where that time. My "what ifs" where there and not only 10, but a lot…

Losing my patience that time, I started yelling like I was a three year old girl wanting see her mother. I was so eager. I didn't want anyone to take Syaoran away from me at that point since those questions that popped out. That's when I started to become the "bitchy" fiancé, or should I say, long distant relative who is in-love with her long distant cousin.

_end of flashback_

After hearing her story, Tomoyo and Eriol were somehow disappointed in her and at the same time feeling pity for the girl. For being so left out in the family and at the same time for wanting so much in life that she knew she wouldn't actually get when she doesn't take action.

"So, you mean, you just made the whole thing up? And that Syaoran's mother didn't set this up?" Eriol asked her, now in a calm way.

"Heck I wouldn't be here anymore even if his mother told me to! I would still be there living a normal life! I would be too happy if just either one of them, even though it isn't Xiao-lang, talked to us. I mean, they have never talked to our side of the family since who knows when." Tina explained.

Tomoyo is somehow getting all of this. She understood her situation. "So, you really didn't mean it when you wanted to take Sakura's place in Syaoran's heart?" she asked.

"I didn't even know that they had a relationship… I just realized that the day Syaoran was always looking for this Sakura girl. I didn't even know who she was until today. So, I had to take her place for Xiao-lang. What I didn't image was that someday this Sakura girl would actually show up, taking Xiao-lang." she once again explained. "Sorry I had to yell at you guys. I was just trying to keep my image as that bitchy fiancé… 'Ya know…" she said.

"It's alright… We understand…" Tomoyo said while she had a hand patting Tina at the back.

Tears starting to flow out of her eyes, Tina thanked the couple and left the building to go back to her hotel and pack.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What?" Sakura asked Syaoran. She had no idea what he was saying.

Tomoyo and Eriol entered the room only to find a confused Sakura looking at Syaoran and Syaoran looking at Sakura as if he was ready to kill someone for thinking that Sakura was angry with him for using his last name. They both stopped at the doorway and watched the scene.

But, what they didn't know is that Syaoran saw them. "Who are you?" he asked them

Both of them had their jaws dropped. Okay…. Stay calm… He had amnesia and only remembered Sakura's name. Now that he saw Sakura, his memory of her came back… But what about Sakura? Will she ever remember Syaoran after everything that had happened?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ** ehehe… Sorry this chapter turned out this way… And, I know that I said that Syaoran will recognize Tina…? Well, I kinda removed that plot and made it this way... Don't worry… This is the last chapter where Tina will appear… ; Please R&R… You can give me suggestions on how to continue this story if you want to…. Hehe… Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter…


	13. Remembering You

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: REMEMBERING YOU**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Guys! I am so sorry for not updating soon… I had so many things to do and so many deadlines that I had to make… This chapter had been hanging since who knows when and I just finished it tonight wanting to clear my mind before I go back to studying again… hehe.. Anyway, here's chapter 13 and I hope you guys like it…

By the way, I have changed my screen name… If you notice, I have it as "aynechan" now… reason? Oh nothing… I just like that name Shayne and got that last 4 letters… And, it somehow had a connection with my real name… hehe… Anyway, thanks for these people who reviewed for the past chapter… Greatly appreciated…

o – CherryBlossom93  
o – ffgril-07  
o – tanminhhuynh  
o – stupid human enhabitant  
o – Samantha Patanne  
o – twilight-star1  
o – xKawaiixIndox  
o – meow-mix23  
o – kia twee

Arigato, minna…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It is a copyright to CLAMP and all other companies…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**LAST CHAPTER:**

Both of them had their jaws dropped. Okay…. Stay calm… He had amnesia and only remembered Sakura's name. Now that he saw Sakura, his memory of her came back… But what about Sakura? Will she ever remember Syaoran after everything that had happened?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There were four people inside a hospital room. Supposedly, that hospital room was a private room which it had housed a very rich person. Right now, the room is full of tension. Kinomoto Sakura was remembered by Li Syaoran who just recently had encountered an accident. But, due to the fact that Sakura was so depressed, she herself had forced to lock away her memories of Syaoran. Better yet, she locked him away as well. His name, his looks, his attitude and personality… everything had been locked up in one corner of her heart leaving no trace of him in her past.

Meanwhile, for the other two, they were both Sakura and Syaoran's friends. But, due to Syaoran's amnesia, he didn't remember them. His memory of only Sakura returned.

Syaoran looked at the other two who were at the door. He asked again, "Who are you?"

Upon hearing that, Sakura turned around and saw her friends. "Oh, Li-kun, these are my friends. The girl is Daidouji Tomoyo and the other is her boyfriend, Hiiragizawa Eriol. Guys, this is Li Syaoran."

"I see. Well, it was nice meeting you, Daidouji, Hiiragizawa…" Syaoran said after Sakura had finished introducing them to him.

Syaoran's eyes looked like they were about to kill a person with his death glare. He glared at both Tomoyo and Eriol.

Tomoyo and Eriol, seeing the expression in Syaoran's eyes, they both said in unison, "Uh… Sakura-chan… We'll wait for you outside, ne? It was nice meeting you, Li-kun…"

Sakura looked at both of them then said, "Demo…"

"It's alright… We'll be right here waiting for you, 'kay?" Tomoyo said.

Sakura had a confused look in her eyes. She didn't know what her friends were up to but she somehow knew that it wasn't good. But, she still agreed not wanting to leave Syaoran just yet.

"Why is it that you look so familiar?" Sakura asked turning around to face Syaoran who was staring at her as soon as Tomoyo and Eriol left the room.

"Sakura… What do you mean?" Syaoran asked her. If he didn't have to heal his aching body and if he didn't have the dextrose on his hand he would have jumped out of bed and walked to Sakura. But, fate was not so kind this time around. "We have met before. It's not possible for you to forget."

Sakura looked at him and tried to remember him from any of her past. Suddenly, an event caught her attention.

_flashback_

Sakura was at her teens. She was sitting at the Penguin Park swing, crying. At the other swing, there was a person but somehow she couldn't see the person as it was so blurry which makes it impossible to see. "Thanks for being here to listen to my problems… I really miss Tomoyo… And, sorry for taking up your time…" she said to the person.

It seems like the person was saying something. Though she didn't know what it was. Not only that he or she had a blurry face and body, the person sounded like he or she was mute! But, to whatever the person said, Sakura seemed to have understood it and reacted with a smile.

On their way home, Sakura requested for them to stop by that familiar bridge where they usually pass by on their way home. She wanted to stay there for a while and watch the sun set.

While they were there, Sakura was staring blankly while the person was staring at her. It was like that person wanted to tell her something.

As the sun was setting, Sakura looked at the person. Clearly, he or she was saying something to her. Or maybe was trying to say something to her as she was staring at the person for quiet a long time. After a few more seconds, the person kissed Sakura which surprised her. Obviously, that person is a guy due to the fact that he was kissing her. Sakura, sure she was shocked but she returned the favor and kissed him back as well.

After a few seconds, they broke apart and looked into each others eyes. At least that's how it looked like. Then they hugged each other and after a few seconds started to walk home holding each others hands.

_end of flashback_

"Who was that…" she asked to herself not knowing that Syaoran heard it. Of course, he didn't know what he was thinking about.

o-o-o-o-o- Eriol and Tomoyo -o-o-o-o-o

Tomoyo and Eriol were both waiting outside Syaoran's room, patiently waiting for Sakura to come out. It had already been 15 minutes and Sakura still hasn't come out. Both of them were getting a mixture of being worried and being happy for their friend.

"I wonder what they are doing now…" Tomoyo said.

Eriol looked at his little angel who had her head resting on his shoulders. "I just hope that they are getting along fine…"

"I hope so too… Eriol-kun… I'm worried… I hope that Sakura-chan remembers Li-kun now that they are together again…" Tomoyo said.

"I hope so too… But an illness like that isn't easy to cure, Tomoyo-chan... It is in need of something more than being with that person she forgot…"

Tomoyo then looked at Eriol and asked what he was talking about. "Both of them have to feel love for one another, again… In our case, Sakura needs to fall in love with Syaoran all over again…" he said.

"What if Syaoran gives up? You know he isn't that patient…."

"Even though he doesn't remember us right now, we'll have to tell him if he wants Sakura-chan to be his, again…" Eriol explained again.

o-o-o-o-o- Sakura and Syaoran -o-o-o-o-o

"Sakura… What happened?" Syaoran asked her.

Sakura was starting to think really hard while she was staring at the ground. "There was a boy, or I think it was… It was blurry… and we were at the park when I thanked him for being with me that day. Then after a while we stayed by a bridge where I watched the sunset and it looks like he was staring at me. Then after the sun had set, he kissed me and we walked home." Sakura explained to Syaoran.

'It was the day that we got together.' Syaoran thought. "Sakura… You really don't know who I am?" he asked as though it was the very last question he would ever ask.

Sakura thought again really hard. Still, nothing came to her mind. "I'm really sorry but, no… If you like, we can start over again… Maybe if ever I had held a grudge on you before, we can still fix it… "she suggested with a smile plastered on her face.

"It will never be the same…" he mumbled.

She looked at him confusingly. "Did you say something, Li-kun?" she asked.

"What? No… I said that it'll be fun…" he said then smiled at her.

o-o-o-o-o- Eriol and Tomoyo -o-o-o-o-o

Eriol and Tomoyo were still waiting patiently by the door for Sakura. It had already been 45 minutes since they left the room and still, Sakura hasn't come out. Tomoyo felt so tired that she laid her head on Eriol's shoulders. Not that he mind though. He had his love sleeping in his shoulders. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders to at least keep her a bit warm. Then, he too stated to feel tired. He laid his head on the wall and closed his eyes. Little did he know that he did fall asleep.

A few minutes later, Sakura came out of the room with a smile flashed on her face. Seeing her friends sleeping soundly, she decided not to wake them up and returned to the room. When Syaoran saw her return, he asked her, "Hm? What brings you back so soon?" he asked with a smile on his face. He had already accepted that fact that Sakura was ill. He had noticed that since she didn't recognize him when he asked her the second time around.

Sakura took a seat beside Syaoran at the bed and told him, "Eriol and Tomoyo seemed to be tired and feel asleep while they were waiting for me. Guess I should give them a few more minutes."

Just then, Syaoran remembered about that certain person who called herself "Sakura". "Um… Before you came in, did you happen to see a girl with dark brown shoulder length hair outside?"

Sakura then remembered the girl whom Tomoyo and Eriol were fighting with before she got inside the room. "Oh yeah… THAT girl… She's kinda loud if you ask me…" she said. "She started blaming me for the reason why, I think, she was outside this room…" she continued with a chuckle

Syaoran gave a little giggle as well and asked her, "Do you happen to know her?"

"As far as I can remember I haven't seen her before… Well, there is this instance where I think I have and it was in this exact same hospital… but I don't know if it was a dream or reality…" Sakura said with an apology kind of look in her face.

"And so I'm guessing neither one of us knows who she is…" Syaoran said with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone in his voice.

"Guess so…" Sakura replied, again with a smile on her face. "Say Li-kun… Have you ever been in love?" Sakura asked as if it was a question that is being asked everyday.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** And once again, another chapter… I hope you guys liked this one… I had it a bit rushed so I don't know if you guys like it... I hope you do…; Anyways, I'm really sorry again for not updated for so long. I know that this chapter might suck… but right now, that's all that is in my mind…

By the way, if you have any suggestions for the fic, I'd gladly want to hear them so that I can actually update fast… (If I can this Christmas break that is… ;)

Anyway, have to go… I still have to study for my exam on wednesday and on friday… Gotta go! Please leave a review… much appreciated…


	14. Never Gone

**CHAPTER 14: NEVER GONE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello once again, people! Thanks for putting up with me in this story… hehe… Anyway, I have my blog now where I'll be posting up the updates of my stories… here's the link to it: http/hopedreams. you guys can leave messages there and maybe some suggestions to any continuation of any of my stories just as you state the title of course… hehe…

So anyway, on with the story… By the way, thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter:

o- Sakura Mei Yunalesca

o- zeddy200

o- AndyCosta

o- ffgirl-07

o- Cherryblossom93

o- MistressMizu

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Song is not also mine. It was sang by the BackStreet Boys in their album, Never Gone (Whoa! They are having a concert here! But I guess I won't watch… sigh…) and I got the lyrics of the song from CHAPTER:

"Guess so…" Sakura replied, again with a smile on her face. "Say Li-kun… Have you ever been in love?" Sakura asked as if it was a question that is being asked everyday.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Syaoran looked at her surprised. "Excuse me?" he asked her.

"I mean, I know that I have been once because of those things that I suddenly remembered a while ago… So, have you?"

He stared at her for a few seconds. Sakura, on the other hand was staring at the ground. Then he answered, "Yeah… and I still am…"

Sakura answered him with an "oh" and then turned to him with a worried expression, tears starting to form from her eyes. Why? She doesn't know. Of course she can't remember the times that she was actually supposed to confess to Syaoran. But, she had that expression, hoping that she was the girl that he was in love with. "If you don't mind me asking, who is the girl?"

Now so much full of courage, Syaoran answered her, "You…" in a loud voice enough to be heard by the people in the whole room if there were any. "But, I understand if you don't answer me now. We can, as you said, start all over again… And, I'll wait for you patiently as I have been in the past few years, Sakura…"

Sakura just stared at him. She didn't know what this feeling was but surely, her heart was beating faster than normal. It was like she was safe around him, like nothing will go wrong while she was with him. It was just like having her other half with him, or maybe, he stole something from her before she even knew it, her heart.

"Li-kun…" not being able to control what she was saying that time, she spoke with honest and true words. "I don't know what this feeling is. But you know what, I feel safe around you. It's just like nothing can ever go wrong when I'm with you. I don't understand this… But, I know that I have never had this feeling before, that I'm pretty sure of." She continued.

"Sakura, like I said, we can start all over again. I know that one day you will remember that part of you that you forgot… And I'll always be here…" Syaoran said. "And, it's Syaoran to you…" he continued sarcastically.

At that last comment that Syaoran made, it made Sakura giggle which made Syaoran send a gentle smile at her. Then he leaned over to Sakura. At that time, Sakura was still giggling and didn't much know what was happening until she felt his lips upon hers. It felt good like it was really the right thing to do. Even though she knows that no relationship had happened between them before, she felt so good. And, it was also one thing that he needed to give her, for her to remember everything…

Sakura suddenly broke the kiss and placed both her palms in her forehead and looked down. It was so painful that she can bump her head to the wall for a thousand times and it still won't come off, which made her collapse on Syaoran's chest. Of course, he didn't know what to do so he reached to the button which called the nurse and pressed it.

o-o-o-o- ERIOL AND TOMOYO -o-o-o-o

Hearing someone running towards them, they woke up and saw that it was a nurse running. They so much hoped that she didn't walk right in Syaoran's room which was just beside them. Unfortunately, she turned and opened the room. They looked at each other, stood up ran inside the room only to see that the nurse was nursing Sakura who was unconscious on Syaoran's chest. Even though they know that Syaoran doesn't remember them, Eriol asked him, "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just kissed her then she suddenly had a headache then collapsed! What the hell is happening!" Syaoran asked. Then, after a few seconds, it was his turn to have a headache and collapse.

Then nurse then called to back-up leaving Sakura and Syaoran in the care of Eriol and Tomoyo, trusting in both of them while she was gone.

o-o-o-o- SAKURA'S MIND -o-o-o-o

_flashbacks (note with the "s")_

_- flashback 1 -_

_The things we did, the things we said  
Keep coming back to me and make me smile again  
You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you_

It was Sakura's 18th birthday and she was just treated out by her boyfriend, Li Syaoran. They went to the fanciest restaurant that Sakura had ever seen. At this time, they were both in college, attending the same university. But, this wasn't exactly the most memorable birthday that Sakura had. Not that it wasn't romantic. But, it had something that she didn't ever want to remember. Unfortunately, this time, she had to remember it.

"Sakura, I know that this is a bad time to tell you this, but I have to do it." Syaoran told her while they were at his convertible car in front of Sakura's dormitory.

Sakura was just staring at Syaoran, hoping that it wasn't something bad. Then Syaoran continued, "I'm leaving for Hong Kong…" he said loud enough to be heard by Sakura as a whisper.

She was just staring at him. But this time, she had tears forming and flowing from her eyes. "Why? WHEN!" she asked after a few seconds, not intending to yell.

"My mom is retiring and needs someone to take over our business there. I'm the only heir to that business. All my other sisters have their own lives and wanted nothing to do with our company. I leave tomorrow. My mom just told me a while ago when she called before I left the dorm. She had my flight arranged as soon as possible. I'm sorry…" he explained. "But, I love you and I did try to tell her that I didn—" he tried to continue but was interrupted by Sakura who kissed him.

When she broke off, she said, still with tears in her eyes, "I know you did… I understand your situation very well, Mr. Li…" she said then giggled.

He didn't expect her to giggle at this kind of situation. Just a while ago, she looked like she was going to explode out of anger. "Sakura…"

"Syaoran, honey, I understand your mom… really… But, I need you to promise me something…" Sakura said, once again with a serious look in her eyes.

"What is that?" Syaoran asked.

"Just, promise me that you will never forget me and that you will return…" Sakura said, once again, tears forming and flowing from her eyes.

Syaoran smiled at her and wiped her tears with his thumb, "Sakura, that'll be my only mission when I return here… To have you back with me… For you to be mine once again…"

_Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far  
It will never seperate us  
Deep inside I know you are_

Sakura then hugged Syaoran tightly, still crying.

_- flashback 2 -_

They looked like they were still in middle school where they were with Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika and Chiharu and they were having a sleepover at Tomoyo's. This day was Tomoyo's birthday so she hosted a sleepover and had games. And right now, they were playing to old "Truth or Dare" game that never faded.

"So, Syaoran, who is your present crush?" Eriol asked Syaoran after he answered truth.

Syaoran started to blush. Since his crush was inside the room, beside him, he didn't want her to know. _"Who is it? Who do you think it is! Kinomoto Sakura of course!"_ Syaoran yelled in his thoughts. After finally deciding that he was telling, he sighed then answered, "It's…."

Sakura then stood up and grabbed the pitcher that was out of juice, "I'll just go and mix some juice, alright? You guys continue the game…" she said with a smile on her face. Obviously, she doesn't know what she was going to miss. Syaoran sighed at this, but, Tomoyo and Eriol won't let her miss that. Eriol stood up and grabbed the pitcher from Sakura and said, "I'll do it Sakura. You just stay here."

Confused, she let Eriol do it and sat back beside him again. Syaoran once again got nervous and almost lost his guts to tell her, and in front of the others. _"Okay… this is it… TELL!"_ Syaoran once again yelled in his thoughts. He once again sighed, then continued. "It's Sakura…" he murmured. Not even Sakura heard him.

"What? Who?" Yamazaki said who happened to be in front of him, but he was like, 2-3 meters away from him.

"Yeah… who? I didn't even hear even though you are beside me…" Sakura said.

Syaoran turned red and looked down. Then he finally gathered up another pack of courage and said, now loud enough to be heard by Eriol who was at the kitchen 3 rooms away. "Sakura!"

Sakura, who was staring at him before he even announced that, now had big eyes which showed her beautiful emerald eyes, but, expressing shock in them. Syaoran on the other hand, was also looking at Sakura. Then she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

_Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (yeah)  
Never gone_

_- flashback 3 - (Sakura's POV from chapter 1)_

"No, I'm fine… I just don't get it Sakura… I mean… Don't I have enough to make you stay?"

"Syaoran… It's not that… It's just that… 8 years has been too long… would you expect me to stay put? I mean…" I started. I really don't know how to finish it and how to explain how I felt during those times that he wasn't there… Of course, Ray understood me and was there. He kept on comforting me in the times that I needed someone.

"Okay… Sakura… I understand… I'll wait…" he said. He didn't even bother for me to finish my sentence. He just decided then and there. "I'll wait for you… no matter what…" then again, his soft voice came back. I knew he was mad a while ago… But, his soft self… I heard it again after so long…

"I missed that…" I said and then I smiled at him.

He stared at me confused. "Missed what?" he asked.

I smiled at him and said, "That… your voice, your soft and caring voice that you had…"

Syaoran smirked. I saw him. He really looked cute when ever he does that… I miss it… Wait… This can't be happening… Is my like for him actually returning…? This is absurd! This cannot be happening… "Really… So now you are actually telling me that you miss me?"

"Not really…" I replied with a smile on my face. Then I looked out in the window of the café. We were seated just right next to it. Then, there I saw the person whom I wasn't expecting to see… Ray. He was glaring at us, probably boiling deep inside. "Um, Syaoran, can you excuse me for a while…" I said then stood up and walked towards Ray outside.

_No no no  
I walk alone these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone_

_- flashback 4 - (Sakura's POV from chapter 3)_

"Um… Actually… That business is you, Li Syaoran…" I told him as I held on to his wrists. He looked at me like I did something wrong to him or something. "Me! Business with ME! What did I do?" He started to panic. He didn't know what he did that I wanted to talk to him.

"Silly… You didn't do anything… I just wanted to talk to you… You know… We need some catching up to do… starting now… What happened to you when you returned to Hong Kong?"

"Oh… I see…" he said. His face… He looks disappointed or something. But, somehow I can see that he's happy… "Let's talk about this on our way… where?"

"Um… Your choice… My treat …" I said. But, he resisted. He wanted to treat me out. So, I couldn't do anything. I gave up and finally said yes. "Fine… You win… So, where do you wanna go?"

"Hm… I just saw this restaurant near the park. Guess we can hang out there…" Syaoran said, smiling. He smiled again. That rare smile of his… He shows it only to the people he loves. He doesn't show it often though.

Once we reached the place, there weren't much people inside so I guess we came at the right time of the day. After ordering some food, we continued to talk. About what? Nothing exactly. Just about what he had been up to in all those 8 years he stayed in Hong Kong. According to him, he was training. For what? Well, he is the next heir of their wealthy business. So I guess he was training to know the things that are supposed to know in their business. Which I think would be a lot.

"Met any girl on the process of your training?" I asked knowing he would say no to the answer if he did say that he still liked me…

"Well, yeah… But, they aren't you…" he answered.

_(Somehow)  
Somehow you found a way  
To see the best I have in me  
As long as time goes on  
I swear to you that you will be_

_- flashback 5 -_

As they reached the garden, Sakura turned around to look at Syaoran. "What is it that you would like to talk about?" she asked.

"I… Sakura… I told you before that I only had something to fix here, right? Now that it's already fixed, I guess there's no reason for me to stay here anymore…" Syaoran started.

Sakura stared at him with both confused and teary eyes. "What are you talking about…?"

"I'm flying back to Hong Kong this coming Friday, Sakura…" Syaoran said trying to hind his regret. Regret on what…? Regret on doing this. Regret on leaving Sakura and saying these to her…

Sakura stood there staring at Syaoran. She didn't know what to say. She felt her heart being torn into pieces. "Syaoran… I… Why!" she said yelling softly.

"It's not your fault Sakura. I just felt that…" Syaoran didn't know how to explain. He didn't want to bring up Ray to this conversation. "You don't deserve me… You deserve someone better… And besides, my love for you has faded after all these weeks... Don't worry, it's not your"

"NO!" Sakura once again yelled softly knowing that if she yelled really loud, Touya will bust out from the house and yell. "Syaoran… You can't leave!"

Syaoran was somewhat shocked at her expression. She was already crying… Tears were already flowing out from her eyes. And she was kneeling on the ground. He bent down and held her at her shoulders and said, "Sakura… look... I told you… I just don't love you anymore… So please make this easy for me… Forget about me, okay?"

She just sat there staring at the ground. "Alright… If that's the way you want it. LEAVE THEN! GO AWAY!" she yelled never bothering the silence of the night.

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered as he was staring at Sakura. Her eyes were full of anger and hatred. It was obvious that she hated him now.

"Sakura, what's wrong!" Touya asked, concerned about his sister.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!" she yelled, looking at Syaoran.

He held her shoulders and said, "Sakura… I'm…" still he couldn't continue for Sakura interrupted him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura yelled then she stood up and ran towards the house and ran up to her room where she locked herself.

_Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close)  
Everyday (everyday)  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (in my life yeah)_

_- flashback 6 -_

"Sakura, wait just a minute…" Yukito said walking closer to Sakura and holding her arm to prevent her from throwing the notebook.

Sakura looked at Yukito with angry eyes, still. "What? You want to keep it? Here!" Sakura said pushing the notebook to Yukito's chest.

"Mate ne, Sakura-chan… This notebook… It's… It has…Syaoran wanted me to give it to you… Please read it… I know for a fact that this wasn't written to hurt you… nor was it written to make you cry, I think…" Yukito explained.

Sakura, calmed a bit, grabbed the notebook back from Yukito. She started to flip the pages of the notebook and saw the very last entry that Syaoran had placed there. She didn't know, but somehow, this entry had attracted her… And it said, _"I don't know what has gotten into me that I would even dare to leave her… But, nothing's ever what it seems… I guess… we really aren't just meant to be… This is the last for this notebook… Last entry… Last Memory… Goodbye… Kinomoto Sakura… I will always love you and will never forget you, my angel…"_

Upon reading that, Sakura had felt tears crawling out of her eyes. Her anger was washed away and was filled with… love? No, it wasn't filled with love… It was filled with so many emotions that Sakura didn't know how to explain it anymore… She looked at Yukito with red eyes once again. But this time, those red eyes didn't resemble anger... But resembled sympathy.

"I… Yukito… He… Me… Loved… Where is he?" Sakura asked Yukito as soon as she found her voice.

"Right now, he's at Tomoeda Hospital… He–" Yukito was about to continue but then, Sakura ran off, towards the hospital which was 6 blocks away from their house.

_end of flashbacks_

o-o-o-o- SAKURA'S POV -o-o-o-o

_Never gone from me  
If there's one thing I believe (I believe)  
I will see you somewhere down the road again_

As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw someone looking at me in a worried expression. I couldn't much see her cause it was blurry. But when I finally opened my eyes to see who that person was, she screamed and said, "She's awake!"

Now I know who it was. Tomoyo was so caring. But, I wondered, where's Eriol? "Sakura! Are you alright? What happened? Is something painful? You want me to call the nurse?" Tomoyo said, showering me with more questions as I saw Eriol walk inside the room. Apparently, he was also taking care of another patient at the other room.

"Whow… Easy there with the questions… one, I'm alright. Second, I don't know what happened. If I could recall, I'll tell you. Third, no, nothing's painful. And fourth, no, I think I don't need a nurse. I just want to rest for a bit. What happened anyway?" I said.

o-o-o-o- NORMAL POV -o-o-o-o

"I don't know… That's why we are asking you. We left you with Syaoran to talk. Tomoyo and I suddenly fell asleep. Before we knew it, a nurse was running towards Syaoran's room. When we looked, you were unconscious, lying on his chest…" Eriol explained.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "Syaoran's here? What's he doing here? Why was I lying on his chest! What did we talk about? WHERE IS HE?" Sakura was now the one to ask a bunch of questions.

"Whow…. Sakura-chan… Calm down… He's here 'cause he had an accident. I told you, you were unconscious. We'll have to ask him when he comes around. Apparently, a few minutes after you collapsed, he did too. I like Eriol said, we were outside the room so we don't know what you guys talked about. And lastly, he's at the other room." Tomoyo explained.

Sakura then stood up hurriedly and ran towards Syaoran's room. She sat beside Syaoran who was still unconscious. Having a so much messy hair, Sakura brushed a side his hair to get a perfect look of his face. "What happened Syaoran?" she asked him as if he'd hear her.

After a few seconds, Syaoran opened his eyes only to meet Sakura's. "I don't know, Sakura…" he answered with a smile.

Sakura, so glad to have Syaoran there beside her, she smiled and hugged him as tears flowed from her eyes. "SYAORAN!"

What they don't know is that someone is watching over them. 2 pairs of eyes that were longing to see the couple reunited.

"I'm guessing Syaoran took the right step…" Eriol said.

Tomoyo stepped forward and reached for the door knob to close the door. It's a miracle that she actually let an opportunity like this to tape Sakura pass by. It wasn't like her. But now that she was so much happy to even witness it, she'd let it go, for now.

_Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close)  
Everyday (everyday)  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye (yeah yeah)  
I know you will be forever in my life (in my life)_

o-o-o-o- SAKURA AND SYAORAN -o-o-o-o

Syaoran didn't know what was happening to Sakura but, he hugged her in return. When Sakura pulled off, she had tear trails on her cheeks. "Sakura, I wanted to tell you something. I'm guessing that Yukito-san gave you the notebook and that you have read it. Everything there is –" Syaoran was interrupted by Sakura who gave him a kiss. He surely wasn't expecting this but he was glad that Sakura now had the same feeling for him.

"Syaoran… taiski…." Sakura said after breaking the kiss and looked at Syaoran with, once again, tears flowing from her eyes.

_Never gone, never far  
In my heart (in my heart is where) is where you are (you are)  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way_

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello once again! Hehehe… Anyway, I'd like to thank you guys who kept on reading this fanfic until it comes to an official end… This is the last chapter. I'll leave it to you guys to think to whatever happens to them after that…

There's another fanfic coming. I'll try to start it tonight after posting this. I already have the plots and stuff and, I hope you'll like it once again and continue to read my next fanfics…

Again, this is aynechan, signing off…


End file.
